The Forbidden Four
by Angelkitsune-Naomi
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER [Full summary inside] The Spirit Detectives, having succesfully come back from a mission, have found that the Spirit World's prince is all that they thought he could be. Koenma is evil, four of the universe's most horrible curses
1. Koenma, Mihiro, and Rubik's cubes

Summary: The Spirit Detectives, having succesfully come back from a mission, have found that the Spirit World's prince is all that they thought he could be. Koenma is evil, four of the universe's most horrible curses have been released, and it's up to a fired team of detectives, a kitsune god-in-training, and a heartless murderess to save the three realms! Kami-sama help us...

Pairings: These will be posted in later chapters.

AKN: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Well, Let's say cheers to my first fan fiction on this website! I just want to mention before we start, and this stands for the rest of the story, that this was co-authored with **death destruction and love**, a fellow authoress. She owns an OC who will make an appearance in later chapters as one of the main characters.

SD's: Boo!

AKN: H-how could you guys? That's just cold. -pout-

Hiei: Baka onna, just start the fic.

AKN: I can't if I don't put up my disclaimer and you said you wouldn't when I was nice enough to offer. -Sticks out tongue-

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: -clears throat- I will say the disclaimer… Angelkitsune-Naomi does not own Yu Yu Hakusho; if she did she would not be having a one-sided glaring match with Hiei. Angelkitsune-Naomi only owns her plot, Mihiro Tsukino, Naomi Tsukino, and any other OC's who will become known in later chapters. Also, this will become a huge crossover with many other anime, so if you would like to know the other anime, please ask in a review. We also ask that you don't flame, she is a greenhorn after all. This fan fiction is rated PG 13 because of Yusuke and Kuwabaka's- I mean Kuwabara'smouths and because Youko is a perverted old kitsune.

-protests are heard in background-

AKN and Kurama: We thank you kindly! Now please enjoy 'The Forbidden Four'!

Hiei: Hn._

* * *

__The young man, a kitsune God, stood in an open field, his hair being whipped around his pale face by a harsh wind, with rain pelting down upon him. Tears streamed down his face, his eyes were darkened by pain._

"_W-why? I know I can save you! You don't have to do this for me!" he yelled. Alas, he was not alone in the field, for a young woman bearing similar features barely stood by herself as she bled deeply on a pale blue kimono, now dyed crimson with her blood._

"_Otoutou, I must… do this. I love you, I want you to live Mihiro, whether **you** want to or not. You are the last of our kind, you have to carry on our name," she replied to the younger kitsune's plea. He shook his head defiantly and looked at her, begging with his eyes. She simply smiled and shook her head, then coughed as blood trickled down the side of her thin mouth. He held out his hand and stepped forward as if to help her, but she stepped back quickly._

"_Get out of here! **Now**!" she screamed as storm clouds began to gather above her._

"_No, p- please!" he started, but the demon that had forced him and his beloved sibling to part had descended from the cloud that had now gathered around his sister. Smirking triumphantly, he grabbed her around the waist and stepped back. Mihiro growled deep in his throat, his own wounds flowing freely andthrobbing in beat with his growing hatred of the demi-god. He knew that his sister was counting on him for revenge after they had been forced to do this, and he was willing to kill this demi-god when he was finally returned to his power._

"_So, you decided to sacrifice yourself instead of your younger brother? He is so weak; he may never get revenge for your reckless decision. Are you sure you want to do this for **him**?" asked the demi-god with a vicious smirk._

"_He will gain his power and damn you to an eternity in your own Hell, Koenma!" replied the young woman, drawing herself up and spitting in his face. The demi-god snarled and slapped her hard, if she had not been a kitsune she would have most definitely died of a broken neck._

_Mihiro growled viciously again but held his ground; he knew he did not have his full powers yet and was not so foolish as to get himself killed before he could get his sister'sproper revenge. _

_The demon became surrounded by the clouds again, and began to disappear with the young female kitsune in his grasp._

"_Koenma, I'll kill you for this!" screamed Mihiro as the demon disappeared. He watched as the skies began to clear, the rain already slowing._

"_Naomi, daisuki!" he screamed again as he saw his sister for the final time for over 160 years. Unbeknownst to him, he would have some help from a certain group of_ _Spirit Detectives._

* * *

"Yusuke, I think he's waking up…" stated a young man with crimson hair and dark green eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a yellow button-up shirt over a white wife-beater. Another man with slicked back black hair, chocolate brown eyes, jeans, a white T-shirt, and a jean jacket turned to him with an intense glare. 

"Yeah? Let's see what he was doing there, then. What kind of a demon is he, Kurama?" asked the man as he eyed the white-haired youth lying on his fellow detective's bed.

"Huh? I didn't know he was a demon…but he does have a weird aura," stated a red-haired guy in a blue school uniform.

"What do you mean Kuwabara?" asked Kurama as he eyed the other detective.

"Well, he seems mad and depressed, but he also has a pure sense of serene calm to 'im," stated Kuwabara with a puzzled look. A shorter man, wearing all black except for his white bandanna and the white starburst in his spiky black hair, had been silent through the whole exchange, and now smirked at the confused Kuwabara.

"What's wrong? Are those words too big for you to comprehend? Do you even know what they mean?" asked the man clad in black.

"_Shut up Shorty_! You wanna start something?" yelled Kuwabara as he took the bait. Kurama, who had been 'coughing' into his hand, smiled gently at the man in black.

"Why do you tease Kuwabara so Hiei?" asked Kurama inquiringly. Hiei simply grunted and went back to silently watching the figure on the bed, which was now moving. The group watched as the white-haired youth sat up on the bed, clutching his right side as he hissed in pain.

"You shouldn't move around so much. That was a pretty deep sword wound," said Kurama as he moved toward the boy on the bed. The boy stopped moving and looked at the group with wide eyes. The entire group stepped back in surprise, except for Hiei who remained impassive. The boy had one bright crimson eye and the other was crystal blue. The boy blinked, and then quickly looked down as he remembered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been outside of the shrine in a long time, and I forget what an effect my eyes can have on people who aren't used to them…" said the boy in a soft voice. The group looked at each other, but it was surprisingly Hiei who spoke first, if harshly.

"What are you?" asked Hiei with an impassive face, yet his curiosity was eating at him.

"Don't you mean, 'Who are you'?" asked Kuwabara, determined to make the other angry for pointing out what (he thought) was a mistake.

"…My name is Mihiro, and you could say that in a way I am an endangered species." Mihiro said matter-of-factly. Three of the group's eyebrows went up at that, and you can probably guess who remained impassive through this. That's right. It was Hiei.

"I don't know about you, but last I heard humans weren't an endangered species," said Yusuke, who was now getting pissed at what he thought was a smart-aleck response. Kurama just closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his noseand counted to ten, Hiei was trying really, _really_ hard not to roll his eyes…and Kuwabara decided not to say anything since what Yusuke said was incredibly stupid (according to Kurama and Shorty's reactions). Mihiro blinked at Yusuke as if he had come from another world, and then, smiling gently, threw his legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to get up. He heaved himself up weakly and leaned against the wall beside the bed for support.

"I thank you all very much for bandaging my wounds and for allowing me to borrow your clothes, but I need to leave as soon as possible before Ko- he finds me," said Mihiro looking at all of the people in the room.

"Excuse me for saying this, but you're in no shape to be walking around," said Kurama as he walked over to Mihiro and began to push him down on the bed.

"H-huh?" Mihiro uttered as he was pushed onto the bed, "Why…am I so weak..?" he said more to himself.

"Well, you're only human, and you do have a five-inches-deep sword wound in your side that might have something to do with it," said Yusuke as if the boy were stupid. Kurama began to 'cough' behind his hand again; Kuwabara was still deeply confused.

"You know, you just might be right," said Hiei with a smirk.

"Whaddaya mean?" asked Yusuke, unsure if Hiei was being sarcastic or not.

"Hn," grunted Hiei in reply. Mihiro watched the group, and Kuwabara noticed the dark depression that laced his aura. Kuwabara looked at Kurama, who nodded as he also noticed the boy's aura.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any of your names," said Mihiro when Yusuke had settled into a one-sided glaring match with Hiei.

"Please forgive our rudeness, Mihiro-san. The punk in the denim outfit is Yusuke, the guy wearing the school uniform is Kuwabara, the guy in black is Hiei, and I'm Suuichi, but my friends call me Kurama," said Kurama to the confused boy. Mihiro nodded and sat still for a few minutes. Then he looked up quickly with a startled look on his face.

"It's too late; they're coming! You have to run!" hesaid urgentlyas the aura of some demons became noticeable in the room. The group looked at each other, and then Kurama turned to Mihiro, who was now walking the few feet towards them with a painful wince.

"Who is coming?" asked Kurama for the group. Mihiro reached him and grabbed his hand. He looked up at Kurama and stared at him, as if deciding something.

"It's my enemy, Koenma." He stated. Before the group could register this, two of Koenma's demon henchmen entered the room through a portal. They looked at the group with disgust.

"Koenma wishes to see you, spirit detectives," stated one of the demons. Mihiro looked at the group and shook his head.

"You can't go to him, he'll kill you just for helping me, whether you knew who I was or not!" he said. Kurama shook his head.

"We have no choice, he's our boss," he said. He looked at the group and motioned for them to step through the portal. Before he stepped through after the rest of the group, he turned.

"Please stay and watch my apartment while I'm gone. You're still very weak and I'm sure someone cares enough not to want you injured. As for your clothes, I had them washed and repaired for you. Please help your self to anything," said Kurama with a smile. Mihiro nodded solemnly, and waved. Then he quickly pulled out a necklace and tossed it to Kurama.

"If something goes wrong I can be warned. Please wear it so that Koenma doesn't see it. It's important to me," said Mihiro to the redhead. Kurama nodded as he put on the necklace and was gone through the portal, the demon guards close behind them. Mihiro sat down on the bed, looking down at the pyjama's that were probably Kurama's. They were just a blue and white plaid, nothing special. Mihiro breathed in deeply, hoping that the group would be all right.

* * *

A child with a pacifier in his mouth paced on a desk in a large office. He was incredibly angry; his secretary, George, had been listening in on his father's conversations for him, and just learned that his father, deciding that the child was a disgrace to the family, had chosen to have one of the Reikai TanTei to be the next king of Reikai. He was unsure as to who, but he could kill all of them if he had to. He could say that they broke their contracts and killed an innocent human, or that they tried to assassinate him. Yusuke did come off to him as either power hungry or blood thirsty; he was incredibly scary. He stopped pacing when a girl holding an oar with blue hair and bubblegum pink eyes came into the office. 

"Koenma sir, the Reikai TanTei has arrived. Should I show them in?" asked the bubbly ferry girl.

"No. Let them sit there for an hour and then let them come in," said the demi-god with an evil smirk.

"All right. Anything else, Koenma sir?" asked the bubbly girl with a smile.

"No, there is nothing else Botan. You're dismissed," said the demi-god as he waved her off. Botan politely bowed and stepped out of the room.

"I rock," stated Koenma as he flopped into his leather chair and began working on a Rubik's cube.

* * *

"I think Koenma told Botan to leave us out here…," stated Kurama as he looked at the necklace Mihiro gave him. The others grunted in response, utterly bored. The necklace showed two foxes intertwined in a circle of thorns, all in silver with no paint. He tucked it into his shirt so that Koenma wouldn't see it. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling that he should do what Mihiro told him. Botan came by again. 

"Koenma will see you now," she said as she batted her eyes at Hiei, who was paying no attention. Kurama thanked her and the group walked down the hall towards Koenma's office.

"Why does Botan hit on Hiei so much? Is it because he's small and compact for travel or something? Like a teddy bear?" asked Kuwabara as the group walked down the hallway. He stopped as he felt cold steel against his throat.

"Say anything else and I won't hesitate to kill you, ningen," said Hiei menacingly. Kurama just shook his head and Yusuke snickered loudly. They finally reached Koenma's office, and as Kurama reached to knock on the door, Yusuke pushed past him and shoved it open.

"Koenma! What do you want, you snot nosed brat?" shouted Yusuke as he fell into a chair. Koenma narrowed his eyes at the brute punk; he couldn't wait to be rid of _all_ of them.

"I have brought you here because you have all broken your contracts," stated Koenma calmly. The room was silent for about 2.5 seconds.

"What do you mean, broken the contracts?" yelled Yusuke, who was now standing.

"I haven't done a thing! If anyone actually did do something wrong, it was probably Shorty!" yelled Kuwabara as he stepped back from the desk.

"Don't blame others for your stupidity, baka," stated Hiei as he glared at the baby faced demi-god. Kurama narrowed his eyes, he was glad that he had done what Mihiro told him to do, so if they did need help some form of back up would arrive; it just depended on what kind of help. Koenma smiled and pulled a stone out of his pocket. He closed his eyes and murmured something, then tapped it once. A huge black wind emerged from the marble-thingy, and the Reikai TanTei took their fighting stances. They were surrounded in the darkness and couldn't see a thing. Yusuke could feel himself moving and felt his arms being drawn back so that they were out to the sides. The darkness formed coils around his arms and held him to a cross-shaped pole.

"D-Damn! I can't get free," exclaimed Yusuke as he struggled against the darkness. The darkness evaporated, and he saw that the same thing had occurred with the rest of the Reikai TanTei. Koenma stood in front of the line of struggling detectives. Kurama stopped struggling and looked around, and saw that they were on a cliff above a beach. He could see the waves crashing against the shore and heard the seagulls screeching from above. Kurama looked over at Hiei, who shook his head at the unasked question of, 'Where _are _we?'

"I'm so glad you noticed where we are. This is the tenth _dimension_ of Reikai. I found a wonderful little marble that can transport me to any dimension. It doesn't even use any of my energy. So I can finally revert back to my other form and not worry about how I'm going to get around," said Koenma as he transformed into his teenage form, yet he still kept the pacifier in his mouth. Yet another lesson in 'Old Habits Die Hard'. Kurama gritted his teeth.

_We need help; I don't think he just wants to show us his new toy._ As Kurama thought this, the necklace he wore began to glow and beat against his chest.

* * *

AKN: Betcha didn't see a prologue coming, huh? 

SD's: -shake heads-

Mihiro: Why do I sound like such a wimp?

AKN: -huggles Mihi-chan- Because your innocent and cute.

Mihiro: -blushes- W-well, here are the translations for this chapter...Otoutou means younger brother, kitsune means fox demon, kimono is a type of outfit worn in Japan, mostly by women, ningen means human, Reikai TanTei means Spirit Detectives and...

Hiei: Well? What are you waiting for?

Mihiro: -blushes deeper- Daisuki means I-I love you...

Yusuke: Your so brave Mihiro. -applauds-

AKN: Shut up! Well, please R&R. If I only get a few reviewers, I will thank you personally at the beginning of each chapter!


	2. New dimensions, fights, & pirates?

AKN: Well, I got one review! HOORAY!

Yusuke: Why would anyone want to encourage you to torture us further?

Mihiro: Do you hate working with me Yusuke-san? I-I understand if you hate me...-sobs quietly-

Kurama: Yusuke! Don't be so rude, you made Mihi-chan cry! Ma ma, I won't let that silly old hanyou be mean to you...-pats head, glares at Yusuke-

Other SD's and AKN: O.O;

Hiei: Well, we did have one reveiwer, and since everyone else is either in a state of shock -glares- crying -raises eyebrow- or comforting a crying person -raises both eyebrows- I will thank you.-clears throat-; -blushes-:

Thank You Nariko, for reviewing AKN's pitiful excuse for a fanfiction. Also, umm...-blushes- what did you think of my part?

SD's, Mihi-chan, AKN: --;

Youko: Way to go grasshopper, I have taught you well.-smexy grin-

AKN: Le gasp! How did you get your own body?

Youko: Just get on with the chapter! I'm in this one, and we know that everyone wants to read about me...eh Nariko?-wiggles eyebrows-

Hiei: -death glare, draws katana- She's mine fox, you better stay back or pay for it with your life.

-sounds of battle-

AKN: Nariko, you maninizor! Teach me?

Mihi-chan and Kurama: Thank you kindly! Please enjoy the second chapter of 'The Forbidden Four'!

* * *

Back at Kurama's apartment

Mihiro leaned against the wall and made his way towards the bathroom. He had found his hakamas and haori, which were a deep crimson color. He found the bathroom and put his hakamas on. As was slipping the left sleeve of his haori on, a burning sensation covered his left shoulder. He calmly pulled down the sleeve and looked at the epicenter of the sensation. A tattoo-like mark had appeared on his pale skin, two foxes intertwined with each other in a circle of thorns. One of the foxes was bleeding, and the other had a protective appearance about it. Mihiro smiled and put the sleeve back on. He quickly finished getting the haori on and walked out of the bathroom. He walked down the hall to Kurama's bedroom, and stepped onto the balcony. It was now night and the wind was refreshing to his senses. Mihiro stepped up onto the railing and looked out over the city's lights. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a pendant similar to the one he gave Kurama and the mark on his shoulder. He held it out in front of him, his short ivoryhair gently swaying in the wind, and murmuring a few words, was gone in a flash of red and blue light.

* * *

The Tenth Dimension of Reikai

"I heard from a certain king that he thinks I'm a disgrace to the family and every prince of Reikai. This I'm used to, but when he stated that one of the Reikai TanTei was going to replace me as the next King of Reikai, I was extremely agitated. Now, it's not that I don't like you guys…well, actually I hate you all, and so this works out for everyone if you die. But, since I'm such an outgoing and great guy, I think I'll torture you first." Koenma said with a sadistic smile on his face. Yusuke got mad and shifted to his demon form.

"You have no right to kill us! We've done nothing to make your pop say that! Maybe he said it 'cuz you're a little snot-nosed brat." he yelled. Koenma grimaced as the detective spit on him.

"I think I'll force you to watch your comrades die before I kill you. You're just like that weakling's sister…I think it might be quite fitting if she killed you." Koenma said wiping the spit off of his face. Koenma clapped his hands and an icy wind began to blow. In a swirl of snow a young kitsune with large wings appeared. The group almost thought it was Mihiro, but when they looked at the kitsune's eyes, they knew they were wrong. The kitsune was a female with icy blue eyes, like Mihiro's left eye, except, they weren't kind… They weren't anything. They were just… lifeless. Her hair was down to her waist and a pure white just like Mihiro's, but she was a lot taller than he was. As Kurama watched the happenings, a low seductive voice rang through his mind.

'Who is that Red?' asked the voice. Kurama mentally rolled his eyes.

Youko, it is so like you to eye a woman in a drastic situation… Kurama replied to the low voice.

'What's been happening? I've been asleep…' Youko stopped and Kurama heard him gasp, which was new to Kurama.

What? Are you okay? asked a startled Kurama.

'The kitsune we're talking about! She's a silver spirit kitsune! Well, not exactly, she's a Kami breed...' said Youko, who was excited now.

No way…how did Koenma find one? Kurama asked, shocked.

'I don't know… but we better not die, because I'm curious now. Got that Red?' asked Youko irritably. Before Kurama could reply, their attention was drawn away from the conversation. A huge ship with a black Jolly Roger flag and a straw hat came sailing there way. You could hear several people screaming and shouting.

"_That was my food Zolo!_" yelled some guy.

"Yeah, well you should have eaten it faster!" said some other guy.

"_Would you guys stop acting like a bunch of kids!_" yelled some girl.

"That was _my_ food! _Give it back_!" screamed the first guy who had spoken earlier.

"Luffy, I'll cook you some more just calm down," A calm voice interrupted. The first guy began to laugh evilly and then shouted "_Gum gum pistol_!" jumping far into the air and then his fist extended a lot and hit Zolo. As Luffy began to fall back toward the ship, Zolo pushed him. Sadly, Luffy fell into the water and sank.

"Zolo! _You idiot_!" shouted the girl.

"Don't worry guys, I'll save him!" shouted another guy they hadn't heard yet. He walked over to the side and looked into the water, "Heh heh heh…" he turned back around and looked at the crew, "Go save him Zolo you pushed him."

"You worthless coward!" shouted the girl as she walked to the side and jumped into the water.

"Nami!" shouted the coward.

"My love!" shouted the chef.

"You crazy fool!" shouted Zolo.

Back on land they were staring with disbelief. Koenma cleared his throat and stated, "Well, that was interesting but to get back to killing you…"

The detectives grumbled, they had gotten distracted and hadn't tried to free themselves. Koenma turned to the female kitsune.

"Naomi, I want you to slowly and painfully kill these people, and save the one with long black hair and claws for last. He's exactly like you, before I fixed your attitude," Koenma said, with yet another sadistic smirk. Naomi nodded and lifted her hand. Ice came around her arm and formed a katana. As she walked towards Hiei, a shout erupted from nowhere.

"_Stop_!" yelled a familiar voice. After the voice came, there was a rustling in the bushes and two figures stepped out of the brush, soaking wet. One was a guy with black hair and clueless black eyes. He wore a red button up shirt with no sleeves and, shorts, sandals, and a straw hat, like the one on that ship's Jolly Roger flag. The other was a girl with short orange hair. She wore a short-sleeve shirt, a short skirt, and flip-flops. "You guys hanging there. Will you join my crew if I defeat this clown thing?" said the guy.

"We'll do anything if you get us down!" shouted Kuwabara with a desperate look on his face. Hiei glared at everything in his range of vision. Kurama wondered if this was what the help Mihiro was talking about. Yusuke was still struggling futilely against the restraints. Naomi was still walking towards Hiei, slowly.

"_Wait_!" yelled _another_ familiar voice. This time it came from the sky. Everyone looked up. Mihiro was flying rapidly towards the ground. As he came closer, he tucked in his wings and did a flip, landing in front of Naomi.

"I've just _gotta_ have them in my crew now!" said the guy again. The girl just slapped her fore head and muttered something under her breath about 'rubber people with rubber for brains' Mihiro looked at Naomi, with a look of regret and sorrow.

"Oni-chan; I'm sorry it took so long, but I've come for you. Please… we can still go back to the shrine with Alicia!" Mihiro said with a hopeful smile.

'…Is Alicia his girlfriend? Why are there so many of my kind? Why are they so _hot_? We have to live and bed these people…' said Youko.

You _hentai_! Is… well you know… and figuring out puzzles all you think about? stammered Kurama as he mentally blushed the color of his hair. (A/N: Man, that's red…)

Naomi looked at Mihiro, and stepped around him, walking towards Hiei again. Mihiro grabbed Naomi by the shoulder and wheeled her around to face him.

"Naomi, we can't kill innocents; we're Kami. You can't listen to him; _He_'s the one that ordered the destruction of all silver spirit kitsune! We-- I've been looking for you for so long," Mihiro stated as he squeezed his sister's arms.

'Did you hear that? I never suspected that little ass of something so big…'

We can kill him later replied Kurama as him and Youko growled at the same time.

Koenma smirked suddenly, and squeezed the stone he had used earlier. Naomi blinked and life came back into her eyes.

"Otoutou! You have to get away from me; he'll make me try to kill you again. I miss you and Alicia, but the only way to free me is to defeat me. Please? You have to do it for all of us," said Naomi as tears streamed down her face. She knew this was the only way. Mihiro shook his head defiantly, just like that night so long ago. Koenma smiled, and squeezing the stone, thought of something he viewed as wonderful.

"Naomi, kill Mihiro _now_!" yelled Koenma gleefully. Naomi turned toward him, eyes wide with shock.

"No! You ca—," Naomi was cut off as the life seeped out of her eyes; tears still streamed down her face. She turned back to Mihiro and raised her sword. Mihiro put out both of his hands. One of his hands became an Ice sword, like Naomi's, and the other was surrounded in Flame that became a crimson blade, flames licking along its edge. He blocked her attack with his Ice and stabbed her in the side with his Flame, just like the sword wound he had. Naomi lifted her other arm and went to stab him in the same place as his sword wound, but he quickly withdrew his Flame and blocked. Tears were now streaming down his face as well, and the battle continued on.

"Koenma, you bastard, I hope you rot in hell for forcing him to do this! No one should have to kill someone they love!" yelled Yusuke, now extremely pissed off. Koenma smirked and turned.

"I believe its time I left. See you around!" and with that he disappeared into a gathering of storm clouds. The bushes rustled again, and three guys and a ….reindeer with a blue nose came out.

"Nami my love! I thought you were gone forever!" cried a blonde guy in a suit; his cigarette tottering on his bottom lip.

"Can we go back to the ship? I'm scared…" said a guy with a big nose wearing brown overalls with a sling shot.

"No you coward, can't you see that something interesting is happening?" asked a cool looking guy with light green hair and a white shirt, dark green obi, black plants, a black handkerchief on his arm and three swords at his side. The guy in the straw hat blinked at them.

"We have to help these guys, they're in some real trouble!" said Nami.

"If we do, they'll join our crew! Zolo, let us use your swords to cut those guys free; Sanji, you should try find out why this is going on; Usopp, you're a coward, so stay out of the way!" the guy in the straw hat said excitedly.

"Nami, did you here what Luffy called me? You should beat him up and get me revenge!" said Usopp. Naomi shook her head as Zolo, Luffy, and Sanji jumped into action. Zolo went over to Hiei and began to cut away the coils around his arms.

"Cut my cloak and I'll murder you," stated Hiei flatly when the blade came a bit close.

"You're welcome," Zolo said as sarcastically as possible while he finished cutting Hiei down. Sanji walked over to Kuwabara and waved.

"Hey, You gonna be ok?" Sanji asked as he used Zolo's blade to cut him down.

"I'm so glad to be alive to see my beautiful Yukina once again!" cooed Kuwabara with hearts in his eyes. Sanji nodded in agreement and went to Kurama. He began to cut him down slowly.

"Excuse me, but can you hurry up? My friend needs help," said Kurama urgently. Sanji hurried and as he cut the last coil, he paused.

"You're a guy? I was about to hit on you," replied Sanji in shock. Kurama just sighed and hurried over to Hiei and Kuwabara to make a plan. Luffy walked over to Yusuke and tried to cut him down but stopped.

"If you keep wiggling I might slip and cut you!" said Luffy as Yusuke struggled. Yusuke stilled and waited as patiently as he could.

"Come on…Come on…Can't you cut any faster?" Yusuke yelled as Luffy finally cut the last coil. Yusuke stood and went over to the rest of the Reikai TanTei.

"We should help him!" said Yusuke when he reached the rest of the group.

"We can't, it's his battle." Hiei said, watching the battle with little interest.

"Hiei is right Yusuke. You told us not to help you in the Dark Tournament, and we listened to your request. Naomi is his sister; we have no right to interfere." Kurama said. Yusuke growled in frustration; he knew they were right. He just… well, he didn't even know why he wanted to help the kitsune. Instead of arguing though, he turned and watched the battle grimly.

Mihiro blocked again with his Ice and swiped at his sister with the Flame. Naomi was growing tired, and her movements were slowing down. Naomi growled and brought her sword around, clipping Mihiro's wing. The damage to the wing was great as the pure white feathers were dyed crimson. Mihiro turned from her sword and thrust his sword behind him. He hadn't meant to do it; it had been a reflex that he had been taught long ago. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He turned quickly and caught her as she fell, calling his elemental blades back. He gently lowered them back to the ground, making sure not to move her wounds and make them bleed more. She leaned back against his arm, her breathing heavy. She opened her eyes, now full of life again. Mihiro smiled at her, and she tried not to laugh at his suddenly easy-going look.

* * *

AKN: Well, here is the second chapter. I'm oddly unsatisfied, the chapter seems so short. Please don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think...or beto hateful of my fanfiction to review at all...

Mihi-chan: Is it because of me? Maybe Yusuke-san is right...

Kurama: Ma ma, just ignore the silly hanyou ducktaped to that chair that's on fire and tell the readers the translations for this chapter.-reassuring smile-

Mihi-chan:-smile- Okay!

Yusuke:-struggles- Mmmphf!

Kuwabaka: Ha ha! Urameshi sounds like an idiot!

Hiei: In other words, he acts like you do everyday? I think it's a very good impression

Youko: Good one french fry, but I still beat you.

Kurama: We all agreed it was a draw when you both passed out at the same exact moment.

Youko: I win in the looks department. Right Nariko?

AKN: Will you stop hitting on her! Jeesh...

Mihi-chan: -clears throat- Kitsune means fox demon, Oni-chan is a referance to an older sibling, like 'Naomi-nii', Outoutou is younger brother, kami is God, like 'Kami-sama', Ma ma means Now now, and is used to calm people down or to comfort,and hentai is Youko--I mean pervert...

Youko: What was that pup?

Mihi-chan: -hides behind Kurama- N-nothing...

Kuwabara: Hey! Im not an idiot!

SD's, Mihi-chan, AKN: O.O;

Youko and Hiei: Took you a while, didn't it? -smirk-

AKN: Well, please read and review, or I won't be able to put out the fire that has reached the flammable gel in Yusuke's hair...

Yusuke:-tears- Mmmphf? Mmmm!

Hiei and Youko: Call us Nariko!

-slaps of jealousy are heard-


	3. When Love Just Isn't Enough

AKN: Please prepare for a Ritsu Sohma from Fruits Basket moment. GOMEN NASAI! I DON'T DESERVE TO BREATHE FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I DESERVE NO MERCY!

-ahem- getting back to being serious...

Wow, I have four reviews now! I wish more people would read this...-sigh- Anyway, here be the thank you's! Yarrr!

**Nariko**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the dialogue. You have yet to teach me how you got Hiei and Youko wrapped around your finger like that...

Hiei & Youko: We're doing it by choice! And she doesn't make us do really stupid stuff, like some authors we know, whose name we won't mention, but it rhymes with Angelkitsune-Naomi...

**death destruction and love**: ...Why did I agree to write this with you again? Oh wait, you have black mail, and Hiei does live in your closet most of the time...

Hiei: NO!She only feeds me carrots and keeps the sweet snow all to her self!

**Haeo**: I'm sorry to say this since your such a good friend but...-sweat drop- You kinda sound like a robot there buddy. I request that you act hyper in the next review! -Please insert evil laughter here- Here's some chocolate to help you out!-gives chocolate-

Yusuke: Mmmmfffff...-sobs silently-

AKN: Oh yeah...I got reviews so now I have to put out this fire and let you go...but first! -knocks out Yusuke- Okay, guess I should do what I said I would...-puts out fire-

Kuwabaka: Why don't I get any chocolate?

AKN: Because your stupid!

-bickering begins-

-Mihi-chan, Kurama, and Genkai watch in shocked silence-

AKN: Damare Baka's!-sob-

Kurama: AKN, settle down, and Genkai, why are you here?

Genkai: I got lost on my way to the pharmacy for an eye patch. Don't ask.

Kurama:Okay...

Genkai & Kurama: Please enjoy the next chapter of 'The Forbidden Four', we thank you kindly!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you be…alright now?" Mihiro asked hopefully. Naomi's smile faded and she closed her eyes, sighing.

"No. The only way for me to be saved is…you will know eventually. I'm under a curse that affects Koenma too. I was cursed to be controlled, used; but the one who cursed me was forced to exist with me in every separate world…we are never ending…unless you can find the one of me who isn't an illusion." Naomi said, growing quieter with each breath. She winced slightly as she moved her arm.

"Can't you let me heal you? Everything will be alright. We can go back to the shrine with Alicia—" Naomi quickly cut Mihiro off, knowing full well he was trying to fool himself more than her.

"I'm dying Mihiro. Now, don't panic. Remember all the levels in Reikai? There are a certain number of dimensions, or other worlds, for each of Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai. You will find Koenma and me in each one." Naomi noted the confused look on Mihiro's blood-spattered face.

"If you die, won't your soul leave and not return until the Ceremony?" Mihiro asked urgently, he was confused.

"This curse…its one of The Forbidden Four… Koenma found it, but foolishly used it without thinking of the consequences." Naomi replied. Suddenly, she was being surrounded in a warm light blue light, and she looked at Mihiro.

"You must keep the pendant safe, please…" Naomi turned to the Reikai TanTei and the group of pirates as best as she could, "Thank you for helping my brother, I owe you much…please, be safe…" Naomi began to fade away and Mihiro squeezed her arms.

"Please, can you tell me where to find you, or am I to go blindly on this path?" asked Mihiro, sounding calmer than he felt. He was losing her again…but hopefully, probably, he wouldn't have to do this anymore, right?

"The pendant will help you. It always has, and you know it always will. I…I have to go now…" said Naomi as she faded from Mihiro's arms.

"I'll see you soon?" asked Mihiro.

"Hopefully, no you won't. You will understand, go find Seki at the shrine in Tokyo! He's visiting the Shikon no Tama maiden, so he won't be leaving there any time soon. Don't wait too long Mihiro, so much is counting on you…" and as Naomi said that, she was gone. Mihiro sat still for a few moments, and then stood. He looked at the group and smiled.

"I guess…you know what I meant by 'endangered species' now, ne?" he asked as the group watched him. Yusuke sighed deeply.

"Kid, you're a retard. We're demons too, well, not Kuwabara, but you know that we understand what's going on. Since we've probably been fired from being the Reikai TanTei, we'll stick around with you and help you kick that snot-nosed punk's ass." Yusuke said as he stared at Mihiro. Mihiro smiled and nodded.

"Maybe some of us don't want to be involved, Urameshi." Hiei said as he glared at Yusuke's back. Yusuke turned and scowled at the shorter man.

"Anyone who doesn't want to help, you can walk away now." Yusuke said as he looked around the group. Usopp tried to sneak away from the group of people, but Zolo grabbed the back of his overalls.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zolo asked as a vein throbbed in his forehead.

"What? Oh, I-I was j-just going to…get some food! For Luffy! Right Luffy?" Usopp asked hopefully as Zolo gripped the hilt of his sword,

"…I didn't tell you to do that…" Luffy replied confused.

Yusuke turned to the group, "…I guess we're stuck with you weirdo's…" Yusuke said regretfully. Zolo pulled out his sword and Nami pulled out her staff.

"What…Did…You…Say?" they said calmly simultaneously. Yusuke stepped back a few feet.

"Hey! Don't threaten me! I'm a great demon!" Yusuke said, flexing his claws.

"Demon or not, you still have flesh, and I've been wanting to see if my swords need sharpened yet…" Zolo said menacingly. Mihiro stepped between them, his eyes bright in the now mid-afternoon sunlight. Zolo raised an eyebrow, but nodded and put away his sword. Mihiro walked away from the group and stood with a good amount of space between him and the group. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out the pendant, holding it in front of him. With his left hand he held two fingers up, as if praying or summoning a spell. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened them again and energy began to form the shape of the pendant beneath his feet.

"Koori! Kei! Guardians of the kitsune place of rest! Please answer me and give me your assistance!" Mihiro yelled as the energy throbbed around him. Two circles of ice and fire appeared in front of him and swirled up from the ground, and out of the fire came a kitsune female in red attire, and out of the ice came a kitsune in blue attire. As the elements faded, the kitsune rushed forward and tackled Mihiro. The group stepped forward as if to stop them, but Mihiro put up a hand from beneath the two girls.

"Mihiro-tono! We thought you were dead! How could you do that to us? You're a real ass sometimes, you know that?" said the red kitsune. She wore a bright red battle kimono with black shorts underneath. Her tail and ears were a deep crimson, like Mihiro's robes, and her hair was a deep copper color. Her eyes were cherry red and held fiery emotions. Mihiro was finally allowed to sit up and chuckled as he sweat-dropped and turned to the blue kitsune.

"We were worried. Sometimes we think you're _too_ much like Naomi-tono." Said the black haired kitsune; she wore a battle kimono that was light blue with dark black-blue shorts underneath. Her tail and ears were a silvery blue and her hair was black. Her eyes were like lotus ponds, clear, calm and deep.

"Kori, have you heard of the Shikon no Tama maiden?" Mihiro asked, addressing the water kitsune. Kori thought a moment and then smiled at Mihiro.

"I believe I can tell you what dimension that she is in. If you go to the dimension where you live originally, you will find her and Seki at the Higurashi shrine." Kori smiled and patted Mihiro on the head.

"Anything else you want squirt?" asked Kei. Mihiro sweat-dropped and thought a moment.

"I don't think I'll be needing anything else…I'll be at the shrine that you just told me about…so if anything goes wrong, contact me." Mihiro said with an incredibly serious look.

The two kitsunes nodded and turned. They vanished in a swirl of water and flames. Mihiro turned to the group of shocked people. He smiled and then opened his eyes wide in shock as he realized something.

"I know who you remind me of!" Mihiro yelled at Hiei as he punched his hand at his discovery. Hiei stepped back and stood in a defensive stance. "You're just like Alicia!" Mihiro said as he chuckled. Hiei stared at Mihiro like he was an idiot.

"Who is Alicia?" Hiei asked.

"Alicia is your female counterpart. You'll meet her when we get there." Mihiro said with an evil gleam in his eyes. Hiei looked a little worried but quickly turned and regained his impassive composure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AKN: Why won't the stupid page break button work?

Mih-chan: Please settle down Nya-chan...

AKN: Okay. Where did everyone go?

Mihi-chan: Well, Youko, Kuwabaka and Yusuke stole your FFX-2 video game and are lost even though they have the strategy guide, Kurama went to help Genkai buy an eye patch, and Hiei went to beat up DDL for her strawberry milkshake and to purge the world of goodness afterwords while running rampant on a sugar high. -Mihiro says this as he counts off on his fingers, looking really cute-

AKN: Ok--Hey! Where the hell did they find my video game? I've been looking all over for that...

Mihi-chan:-sweat drop- Don't you care about the world?

AKN: I'm not good, so I won't die, and you have an inner self that acts like Dark from DNAngel, so you can't possibly die.

Mihi-chan: Oh...Okay. Here are the translations for this chapter! Damare means 'shut up' and is usually used as 'Dama te kudosai' for 'shut up please', 'Baka means 'stupid' and so on so forth, Kori means 'ice', Kei means 'fire', kitsune means 'fox spirit' or demon, Shikon no Tama means 'Jewel of Four Souls', miko means 'priestess', tono as an honorific means 'lord' or 'lady' depending on the gender of the person, Reikai TanTei means 'spirit detectives', Reikai is 'spirit world', Makai...I think it's along the lines of heaven or something, someone please tell me! and Ningenkai means 'human world', and I think that about covers it.

Review button: Look! I'm shiny and blue! You know you want to click on me and type nice things in the box when it pops up!

AKN: -zombie look- shiny button...-shuffle shuffle-

Mihi-chan: Ah!


	4. Someone Like Hiei?

Mihiro: Hello everyone, this is Mihiro from The Forbidden Four Tour Bus. Or at least that's what this cue card says. AKN just stole it from an elderly couple who were inside a restaurant so that we could pick up the newest members of the cast.

AKN: It's not my fault that they thought I was a coat hanger. They were just begging me to pick up my new cast members.

Hiei: Who exactly are these 'New cast members'?

AKN: We're almost there.

Kurama: That's the fifth time we have almost killed a pedestrian! Are you sure you have a license?

Yoko: Get me the hell out of here!

AKN: I never said I had a license. I just said I was going to 'rent' COUGHstealCOUGH a vehicle and pick up the newest member. We're here!

-'Tour Bus' screeches to halt- -doors slide open-

AKN: Death-chan! SO glad I got here on time!

DDL: I was that last pedestrian you almost murdered, if you didn't notice.

AKN: Gomen...

DDL: -shrug- I brought my OC, Alicia, since she will be in the story starting with this chapter. By the way, the only person who owns Alicia is me, use her without permission and I will get AKN to drive the bus you use to be transported.

AKN: Why would you want them to arrive at their destination safely?

CAST: **_Safely?_**

AKN & DDL: Please enjoy the next chapter of 'The Forbidden Four'!

"Someone like Hiei?" Yusuke asked, looking a little scared.

"There is no way for there to be a female version of Hiei..." Kurama stated in disbelief. Mihiro just smiled and turned to the pirate crew.

"We thank you for your help, we're honored that you took the time to assist us." Mihiro said as he bowed deeply. The pirate crew looked at each other then shrugged and bowed back. Mihiro straightened up and took Luffy's hand. "If you need anything and are in a serious bind, please just ask for help and you will be heard." Mihiro put a pendant identical to his and Kurama's and stepped back.

"So you're not going to be in my crew?" Luffy asked disappointed. Mihiro nodded.

"Not now, we have business to take care of, but we can come back to visit someday." Mihiro said.

"Well,good luck you guys!" Luffy said, he then grinned and waved at the group. The group walked back and stood in Mihiro's circle from earlier. They stood and waved, until they were engulfed in a brilliant blue light.

"I guess we should continue on our journey too." Zolo said as he stretched and began to walk back to the ship. The rest of the crew followed, and soon were sailing into the horizon of the setting sun.

"Alicia! I'm back!" Mihiro shouted with glee as the group approached the entrance of an ancient shrine.

A huge aura of darkness slipped out of the shrine. Yusuke's team stepped back drawing out their weapons.

"What kind of demon is that?" shouted Kuwabara trembling.

"Alicia, these are my friends." Mihiro stated.

Black wind spun in a circle near the top of the steps of the shrine. As it started to disappear a women stepped out wearing jet black jeans and a long white button up shirt. Her hair was black with a white ribbon braided into the left side of her bangs. Another thing that was really hard not to notice was that her face was so impassive that even Hiei was beaten. Hiei always looks like he will kill you and enjoy it, she looked like she would kill you and just not care. She pulled out her sword and pointed it towards them.

"So we meet again." The woman said and jumped at Mihiro. Mihiro grinned at her as he pulled his Flame out and readied himself for the battle.

"Oh my God, we're all gonna die!" yelled Kuwabara in a mass of tears.

The women's blade hit his sword and pushed against it. Mihiro jumped back and ran forward swinging his blade. He made a thrust at the women and she jumped into the air and landed on top of his sword. The burning heat from the sword burned her feet but she moved quickly and kicked Mihiro in the face. He flew backwards and hit a cherry blossom tree dropping Flame along the way. The women pointed the sword at Mihiro's face.

"You have gotten a lot better even though you're wounded."

"You should fight me when I'm in better shape if you want a real battle." Mihiro chuckled.

At this moment Yusuke and Kurama stepped in front of Mihiro. "I don't know who you are but if you wanna fight you're gonna fight us." Yusuke said getting into a fighting stance.

Mihiro started to laugh "You couldn't beat Alicia in a million years."

Everyone stared at Mihiro in confusion. Alicia let go of her sword and it disappeared into darkness. After Yusuke regained himself he began to circle Alicia.

"So...you're Alicia. You know, you do sorta remind me of Hiei." Yusuke stated in disbelief. Yusuke went to poke her and Alicia grabbed his hand twisted it back behind his back and grabbed his waist. She then picked him up off the ground, over her head, and smashed his head against the pavement of the shrines courtyard. (A/N:A German Suplex! Yay!) Blood began to leak from Yusuke's head. She left Yusuke's lifeless body on the ground and walked over to Mihiro. Kuwabara ran over to Yusuke and started to cry.

"Yusuke don't die, man. Please don't die." Kuwabara whined.

"Don't worry he'll wake up in a bit." Alicia said with no emotion. "Mihiro, give me your hand."

"Don't touch her Mihiro! She's the Devil!" shouted Kuwabara at the top of his lungs. Mihiro raised his hand slowly to hers and Alicia pulled him up into her arms. Mihiro drifted into a deep sleep.

"Grab your friend and come in." Alicia said walking into the shrine. She put Mihiro in his room and bandaged his new and old wounds. She walked into the living quarters with bandages and staples. Yusuke was sitting against a couch while Kuwabara hid behind it. Hiei and Kurama watched Alicia closely as she walked towards Yusuke.

"I'm going to bandage your head so stay still. Unless one of your friends can do it." They shook their head's no. Alicia sat down next to Yusuke and put his head on her lap.

"This will hurt a great deal but your wound will heal faster." She put the stapler to his head before he could say anything and began stapling the huge gash in his head while he screamed in pain and eventually passed out from it. She bandaged his head and then put him on the couch.

"What was in those staples?" Kurama asked.

"There is iodine, rubbing alcohol and hot sauce in those staples. Mihiro helped me make them. There is also a mixture of salt, gasoline, and lemon juice." Alicia answered flatly walking out of the room.

"Man, do I feel bad for him. Then again, no I don't." Hiei said smirking. Kurama waited until Alicia was out of range to speak.

"I really think she put most of that stuff in the staples for fun..."

"Works for me." Hiei replied with an evil smirk still on his face.

"You've seemed to take a great liking to her. Maybe because she makes you're ideas of killing Yusuke and Kuwabara a reality?" Kurama said as he began laughing into his hand.

"You know nothing, fool." answered Hiei turning his back angrily.

"Hiei likes Alicia!" giggled Kuwabara coming out from behind the couch.

"You must have mold growing in your brain." Hiei was getting seriously pissed off and walked out of the room.

"Well," said Kurama; still laughing into his hand, "We can't do anything until Mihiro awakens, so let's take this time to rest." Kurama sat down into a chair and Kuwabara laid down on the floor. Both quickly fell asleep.

Hiei walked down the stone steps kicking almost every rock he saw. _That stupid, fool. I'll beat him to a pulp and feed him to the dogs. _It was getting late and Hiei was getting very tired. He jumped into a tree planning to sleep there when he heard a beautiful voice from nearby begin to sing in a language unknown to Hiei. He became wrapped up in the voice and decided to go search for it. He jumped through the trees and finally saw it. There was a woman with white hair that had a black ribbon braided into the left bang. She was playing a harp and Hiei didn't see anything else. She saw him and quickly disappeared in a gust of white wind. _I wonder who she was... _

He jumped down and sat on the rock she had sat upon. _I wonder..._ he thought staring at the full moon; soon Hiei fell asleep.

Mihiro woke to the smell of pancakes. _Mmmmm...Alicia's cooking. Nothing better! Unless you're eating my cooking of course._ He jumped out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed 20 or so pancakes and sat down at the table. The others except for Hiei walked in as he was stuffing his face.

"Good morning" Mihiro said dropping food out of his mouth. The others grabbed plates and began to chow down.

"Thanks for the pancakes" said Kurama happily.

"Oh I didn't make them. I can't cook when I'm out cold."

"Well, then who did? We need to thank them. These are the best pancakes I've ever had." Kuwabara stated.

"Alicia." Mihiro said simply as he shoveled more pancakes into the endless hole that was his mouth.

"What?" they all exclaimed simultaneously at Mihiro as he tried to swallow without choking to death. Everyone waited as patiently as possible while Mihiro finished swallowing.

"Yeah... Alicia usually cooks for us when I'm too injured to cook. The reason why she doesn't cook all the time is because she spends her time training, buying weapons, destroying demons, and sleeping." Mihiro said flatly as he counted on his fingers.

"...Sleeping?" The group asked confused. Mihiro looked at them.

"Well, yeah. I've always wondered if she sleeps with her eyes closed because she almost never blinks. I'm too scared to try to see though." Mihiro said as he put more pancakes on his plate. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other.

"I think we should watch her and see if she blinks." Yusuke said.

"Don't be stupid Urameshi! Of course she blinks! It's impossible not too!" Kuwabara yelled, blinking at the thought of never blinking no matter how much you needed to blink. (A/N: ...blinks)

Kurama shook his head at the stupidity of his friends while Youko snickered from their mind.

Alicia walked into the kitchen without looking at the rest of the people in the room. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk carton and some strawberry ice cream topping. She walked over to the counter and set down the items, then reached to a cabinet in front of her and withdrew a glass. She set down the glass beside the carton of milk and the strawberry topping. She walked over to the other side of the counter and opened a drawer. She pulled out a spoon and closing the drawer and continued to make strawberry milk.

Yusuke and Kuwabara glanced at each other.

_Oh my God...she hasn't blinked **once...** _Yusuke thought as he freaked out. He looked over at Kuwabara and saw the other teen begin to cry.

_This...this just isn't **natural**!_ Kuwabara thought as he ran out of the room choking back sobs. Yusuke went after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

AKN: Um...sorry officer, I don't have a license.

Officer: Ma'am, why is your car full of water?

AKN: I had a fish tank behind the back seat as a kind of window, but this fox demon in the back is claustrophobic so he tried to get out by breaking the glass. My friend is fighting off my pet pirahnas as we speak.

-cries of 'Back you damn fish! Back I say!' and 'I'm only claustrophobic because you can't drive worth an Inari's damn!' can be heard from within vehicle-

Officer: If you thank your reviewers I'll let you off the hook. It seems like you've had a rough day.

Mihi-chan: That's my other cue! Thank you **Mystikl Sushi** for your help! I'm glad you like the story so far!

Hiei: Thank's to all the other reviewers from the last chapters as well.

AKN: News flash! We now know why Yoko and Hiei were hitting on Nariko! **_It's mating season! All females should barricade themselves in their homes for safety! Stock up on food and hide the fox nip!_**

Mihi-chan: Translation time! Gomen- a very informal way of saying 'sorry', only used with very close friends, and Inari- The Japanese Kitsune God of rice or as another definition states a Mountain God whose messanger is the fox. If anyone knows the actual definition, please tell us! We want to do our best when it comes to translations! Please don't forget to review on your way out! Bye!

CAST: See you next chapter!

Alicia & Hiei: Hn.


	5. Does Darkness Blink?

AKN: We're home!

Youko: You lost all of our yen gambling and we now live in a bus and you just used my wondeful ability to steal food instead of diamonds and other things that we could sell for more money! How the Hell in all of Inari's dreams can you call this piece of crap a 'Home'?

Mihi-chan: Youko-san, please calm down. It's not AKN's fault that she's a horrible drunk.

AKN: I am not!

Kurama: -smacks forehead-

Alicia: Well, really quickly while those fools are bickering, I should tell you all the responses to the few review(s) we had. **Mystikl Sushi**, I want to say sorry for the fact that the authors are idiots. This story is at chapter 17 on their computer and the pairings are me and Hiei...-blush- and Kurama and Kagome from Inuyasha. I understand if you hate us and will want to stop reading. Sometimes I wish I could stop reading, but I'm only a character.

Hiei: -snorts- Don't we all?

Youko: When I get my hands on that baka onna... -growl-

Mihi-chan: Ma ma, she will go to sleep soon and we can go find a place to live with the more expensive things you got you're hands on.

Youko: -whine- It's not the same!

Kurama: Where are Yusuke and Kuwabaka?

Mihi-chan: AKN and DDL are using them as brakes since the ones on the bus are broken.

CAST: O.o;

"Alicia; Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara wanted to say 'Thank You' for making the pancakes, but you scared Kuwabara away and made him cry. You're so cruel." Mihiro said with a grin.

Alicia turned and blinked slowly.

"He's a coward. I was just getting something to drink." She said and blinked again as she turned and put away the milk and strawberry topping.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other.

_Should we tell them that she blinked?_ Kurama asked Hiei through their mental link.

_/Those idiots will either find out on their own or they will never know/ _Hiei replied smirking.

"I'm going food shopping. Don't leave the shrine; you're not done healing." Alicia said about to walk out of the kitchen with her strawberry milk.

"Hey...ummm...what are you going to do with the strawberry milk?" asked Mihiro confused.

"Take it with me."

"Can you do that?" Mihiro asked amazed

"Yeah." Answered Alicia; walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey; I've been wondering. You have a five-inch deep hole in your side, right? How can you eat so much?" asked Kurama with his eyebrow twitching as he watched Mihiro shove down more pancakes.

"Well... it's sorta almost... kinda gone." Mihiro asked eating more pancakes and washing it down with milk.

"Demons don't heal that fast, especially with that big of a wound. Plus, Yusuke was bleeding from the head a lot. You'd think he'd have brain damage. Why can he still walk?" Hiei asked staring at Mihiro funny.

"Well, last night I felt funny...I heard singing..." Mihiro stopped talking and spaced out.

"That girl?" asked Hiei almost to himself.

"What girl?" asked Kurama wondering what Hiei had seen while out on his walk.

"None of your damn business..." Hiei growled getting out of his seat and walking outside.

Mihiro was walking down the path of the shrine getting some fresh air. After awhile he started to see two figures standing besides each other talking. As he got closer he saw that it was Alicia covered in a red substance holding a cup and talking to a girl. She had sea foam green hair with familiar crimson eyes and was wearing a blue kimono.

"Alicia? what happened to you?" Mihiro asked as he got closer.

Alicia looked down and it seemed for the first time that she noticed what was on her. She avoided the question. "Yukina is looking for her brother. I said he was here. That guy with black hair that is short."

"Hiei has a sister?" Mihiro shouted. Not far from where they were standing there was a large thump sound as if someone fell from a tree.

Alicia pointed her finger to the ground near one of the trees "There he is."

Mihiro ran over to where Alicia had pointed to get Hiei. When he found him Hiei was face first in the ground twitching.

"Hiei! Are you alright? It looks like you fell pretty far..." Mihiro said as he tried to help Hiei up. Hiei swatted his hand away as he stood and dusted himself off. Mihiro waited for a response.

"I don't have a sister. She must be delusional." Hiei turned and disappeared in a blur, leaving a confused Mihiro behind. Mihiro walked back to Alicia and Yukina, shaking his head in confusion.

"Hiei says that he doesn't have a sister and that you must be delusional. I apologize to you Yukina-san, but you must have mistaken Hiei for someone else." Mihiro said sympathetically, for a while he had done the same thing right before he had met the Reikai Tantei... or was it to them that he had done this? He couldn't remember a lot of things ever since Manatchi-dono had disappeared. Mihiro blinked back into reality as Yukina replied.

"He knows who I am; he's just trying to keep me safe. I won't leave him alone until we talk face to face." Yukina sighed, a depressing sound that was so unlike her cheery demeanor. Alicia watched closely as Mihiro mumbled something about having to see someone. He excused himself to wander the grounds of the shrine towards the building where they stayed, hidden from view. Yukina asked politely if she could stay with them since she had told someone named Genkai that she would not return until she had found her brother and confirmed his knowledge of her existence. Alicia nodded and offered to show her around, but Yukina politely waved off the offer and walked on to the living quarters. Alicia looked up to the sky and sighed; then looked down at herself.

"Guess I need to take a shower..." Alicia breathed. She fisted her hand and raised it to her mouth. She licked slowly across the back of her fist. She paused, and then shook her head as she too walked into the living quarters.

Mihiro wandered past the living quarters and continued down an old worn path between bushes in the gardens behind the building, marked only by the aged stones that posed as steps. Mihiro climbed down and walked through a grove of cherry blossom trees, taking care not to step on the ancient roots of the large trees. Mihiro looked up and smiled. In the center of a larger grove of these cherry blossoms was a fairly large lake. The stones of the path where Mihiro stood continued into the water, but instead of disappearing continued on the surface of the water and led to a boulder that was smooth topside, like a table. Mihiro stepped carefully on the stones, making sure that the ancient magic that had made this place hadn't worn away. Mihiro reached the center of the lake and took a seat on the great stone. Mihiro sighed deeply, knowing that he had a long day ahead of him.

"You can come out now, Hiei." Mihiro said as he closed his eyes.

The branches of one of the cherry trees rustled and parted, revealing a brooding apparition. Mihiro sighed again as he rubbed his temples. This was going to be a _really_ long day...

Hiei leapt down onto the stone and took a seat across from Mihiro. Mihiro opened his eyes and watched Hiei. Sighing again, he drew himself up a little.

"Why did you lie to Yukina, Hiei?" Mihiro asked; concern eminent on his face. Hiei looked away from Mihiro's eyes, then back. He held what he thought was an impassive face.

"I did not lie. I'm not her brother, she must be confused or something." Hiei mumbled.

"Hiei...do you really think I can't tell that you're lying to me? How do you think she feels, knowing that the only brother she has doesn't acknowledge his own existence as to what he truly is?" Mihiro growled out, his voice gaining unfamiliar venom. Hiei looked away once again, tensing as if he were ready to bolt. Hiei sighed and looked back to Mihiro.

"My darkness would only hurt her. She could be used against me; I don't want her to be in danger just because of me. She's too pure and innocent to be near someone like me." Hiei said finally. Mihiro shook his head.

"That doesn't matter to her and you know that. Look at Naomi and I; she's being used against me, half the time she's trying to kill me, but I still acknowledge that she is my sister. I still would whether she had been forced to turn against me or if she had done it by choice. You know why that is Hiei? It's because she is my sister, and no matter what happens, I will still love her with all of my heart." Mihiro said as the apparition watched the kitsune with interest. Hiei turned away from Mihiro for awhile.

"You know as well as I do that he's right Hiei." A soft voice said from behind one of the cherry trees. The two turned surprised faces towards the voice. Kurama stepped out from behind the tree. Hiei stood, anger flooding his aura.

"I do know that! ... I-- I can't do that to her, she doesn't deserve me as a brother. I know that I messed up some where, but I can't fix that now." Hiei said as the anger left and was replaced by regret.

"Yes you can!" Mihiro and Kurama said simultaneously. Hiei sighed and turned, then disappeared once again in a blur. Mihiro sighed again and rubbed his temples again. (A/N: ...-sighs- I think it's contagious.)

Mihi-chan: Wow! This two story house is so nice! Great job Youko!

Youko: Theiving is what I do.

Kurama: But you don't usually give to the poor unless it involves yourself.

Youko: Be quiet. I'm impressing readers with my abilities.

Alicia: But I'm the more sadistic and willing to kill.

Youko: Stay back you Damn fish. Back I say!

DDL: Why do the pirahnahs keep jumping out of the frying pan?

AKN: Probably because they don't want to die.

CAST: -.-;

Mihi-chan: The translations are...Baka- stupid, idiot, etc. Onna- woman, Ma ma- Now now, Inari- Mountain God with a fox messanger or kitsune god, and...that's about it.

Review button: Don't you just want to click on me and write something about the story? I may not be red, but I'm still shiny and oh-so clickable!


	6. Seki and His Beautiful Assistant Kagome!

AKN: We have some new cast members today!

Youko: We don't have to go pick them up do we?

DDL: I thought ahead and gave them the address so that we won't have to go anywhere near the tour bus with AKN concious.

AKN: Why would I go near the tour bus while unconcious? I wouldn't be able to... -in deep evil voice- kill all my friends who are laughing behind my back. Oh yeah, people I hate too. -normal voice- pick up all my cast members so that we can be on a reality t.v. show!

Kurama: Did...Did she just say what I think she said?

Mihi-chan: So thats what subliminal messaging is!

DDL: Neat trick huh? I taught her that! -looks proud-

Alicia: I taught you that first though.

Person in black cloak: I taught you that first.

AKN: What is Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts ( Don't own it or anything else) Doing here? Get the hell out!

Xemnas: I am pouting since you cannot see my face under this hood. I will return.

DDL: It took me a day to beat that game. It was awesome. It took me two days of no sleep to beat the second one though.

AKL: Was it worth it? And where are the new cast members? Find out at the end/center of this chapter! I do not own Inuyasha, or much of anything for that matter. As a matter of fact, I believe the rent is due on my brain. ANd I need to trade in my soul, it's so pricy...

CAST: O0O;

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukina sat at the kitchen table, with the earpiece of the phone held to her ear. The room was wrapped in an icy coldness, and she had a very uncharacteristic look of anger on her face.

"You mean he actually had the nerve to touch you? A shrine maiden?" Yukina asked as malice filled her sweet voice like a venom.She paused, listening intently to the person on the other end.

"He had the nerve to ask you to marry him afterwards?" Yukina replied as her voice thundered through the large house. Alicia stepped into the kitchen, again preparing to make herself some strawberry milk. She ignored Yukina's conversation; until when she was about to walk out of the kitchen.

"That's it! I'm coming over there to kill him! He makes me angry just hearing about his stupid stunts! I'll see you in a bit." Yukina said and hanged up the phone. Yukina turned toward Alicia.

"I'll be at the Sunset shrine; here is the number in case you need to get a hold of me. Please tell me if Hiei says anything about me." Yukina said as her face once again settled into its pleasant indifference and her voice became its usual cheery tenor. Alicia watched her for a minute, and then nodded.

"Please be sure to have a safe trip Yukina-san." Alicia replied as Yukina left the kitchen. Mihiro walked into the kitchen again.

"Hey, Alicia, Kurama went on ahead to the shrine, I told him we would follow up behind him after he left, and we can't find Hiei." Mihiro said as he took a seat at the table, Alicia doing the same across from him.

"Why don't you put on some civilian clothes while I finish my milk and then we'll go?" Alicia suggested between sips of her strawberry milk.

Mihiro stood and nodded, then left to go put on some more normal clothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you sure Seki's still at the shrine?" Mihiro asked as he walked with Alicia down the busy sidewalk.

"Yes." Alicia replied as her eyes wondered over the heads of the crowds of people walking on the sidewalk.

"Are you positive?" Mihiro asked with a worried look. He had never been farther into the city than the soup shop down the street from the shrine

"Yes." Alicia replied as she waited for a light to change at the crosswalk. Mihiro sighed and followed Alicia.

"Hey, Alicia, why were you covered in that red stuff earlier?" Mihiro asked curious about what happened.

They walked down the street in silence for a while 'til finally Alicia stopped in front of a shop called "Milkshake Heaven".

"It happened around here," Alicia started, "I got a Jumbo Large Strawberry Milk and walked out with the food bags in my other hand. Yukina ran right into me as I was walking home. The strawberry milk spilled all over me and the food went rolling all over the sidewalk and street. Yukina was being chased by some thugs so I beat them up and took Yukina back to our place."

_Those men will probably never touch another human being again. _Thought Mihiro as they continued walking down the street.

"We're here." Alicia stated as she stopped in front of the steps of a shrine. Mihiro stepped around Alicia and stared up at the top of the steps. They were the same length as the steps at the Tsukino Shrine, so he would be able to climb the steps just as easily as if he were at home.

"Shall we climb?" Mihiro asked as he grinned at Alicia. Alicia watched Mihiro begin climbing up the steps.

"You know, you almost fell down our shrine steps six times before I finally transported us to the bottom. We will not be climbing." Alicia stated as she grabbed Mihiro around the waist to stop him from falling over the third step. A swirling wind tunnel formed behind them as Alicia dragged a struggling Mihiro into the vapor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome-chan! How have you been?" Yukina said as she embraced another girl. She was about five feet five inches tall exactly, with thick black hair to her waist. She had big chocolate brown eyes and pale skin.

"Oh Yukina, it's so good to see you again. I've been fine, how is the search for your brother going?" Kagome asked as she held Yukina at arms length and looked at her.

Yukina did the same to Kagome.

"Oh, I found him; he's just being stubborn and not admitting to it." Yukina said nonchalantly. As she finished this sentence, the leaves of the Goshinboku they were standing beside rustled as if someone had almost fallen out of the tree. They stared at it for a bit, and then continued their conversation. As they were chatting, a young man walked up to them.

"Hello. My name is Seki Natsurugi. What is your name my fair lady?" asked Seki with a deep, easy going voice. He wore dark sunglasses so that you couldn't tell what his eye color was, but his hair was black with a blue sheen.

"Oh, m-my name is Yukina Jaganashi. It's a pleasure to meet you Natsurugi-san." Yukina stammered as she blushed profusely. Seki went down on one knee and took her elegant hand into his larger one. He looked up at her through the dark sunglasses.

"I couldn't help but wonder...would you marry me and bear my children?" Seki asked. In a fraction of a second he was punched from four different directions. Hiei, Yukina, Alicia, and Kagome stood around the twitching body of Seki. Mihiro and Kurama stood to the side and watched.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei sat in one of the upper branches of the Goshinboku at a place called Sunset Shrine. After his argument with Mihiro and Kurama, he noticed his sister leaving and followed her. He watched intently as she spoke to a girl about the same height as him. He hadn't really been paying attention when he heard what his sister replied to one of this 'Kagome-chan's questions.

"Oh, I found him; he's just being stubborn and not admitting to it." Yukina said nonchalantly. When Hiei heard her say this, he almost fell out of the tree, but grabbed the limb and stilled himself in time as the two girls looked at the Goshinboku. They shrugged it off and began chatting again.

"That was pretty close, huh Hiei?" asked a soft voice from directly behind him. Hiei nodded. Hiei blinked once, twice, three times when he whirled around to face the fox.

"Stupid fox! What the Hell do you think your doing?" Hiei hissed as quietly as he could. Kurama chuckled behind his hand, and then looked at Hiei.

"You know, this is where the Shikon no Tama maiden is, right?" Kurama asked as he watched the two girls below chatting.

"Yes. I can't sense anything really powerful except for that Kagome girl that Yukina is friends withshe's a very powerful miko." The fire apparition replied to the kitsune's question. Then their conversation was interrupted when a young man introduced himself as Seki. He seemed very suspicious to the two. Maybe it was his sunglassesit looked kinda like he never took them off. Then again, his laid back personality could be considered weird too. Or maybe it was what he said next.

"I couldn't help but wonderwould you marry me and bear my children?" Seki asked. In a fraction of a second he was punched from four different directions. Hiei, Yukina, Alicia, and Kagome stood around the twitching body of Seki. Mihiro and Kurama stood to the side and watched. Alicia picked Seki up by the collar of his shirt and showed him to Mihiro.

"See. Seki-bozu is still here doing what he always does." Alicia stated, then let go of Seki's collar, allowing him to fall face first back on the ground. Mihiro stood staring for a few moments, when he realized that he recognized the person Alicia had shown to him.

"Seki! It's been so long, I thought you had died in a robbery of yours! Or at least that's what I can remember." Mihiro said as he closed his eyes and grinned. Seki, having recovered quite quickly from his injuries stood and walked over to Mihiro.

"Manatchi-chan took some of your memories with her when she disappeared." Seki stated instead of asking as he studied Mihiro for the first time in a long while. He had cut his hair.

"So it seems she has." Mihiro said, opening his eyes as he smiled sadly. Seki frowned and gave Mihiro a fierce hug. Even though he was a horrible womanizer, he still cared deeply for his friends.

"Thanks Seki." Mihiro said as he smiled up at the older man. Kagome walked over and looked at Seki.

"Don't tell me you go after pretty guys too?" Kagome asked worriedly. Seki smiled.

"I only have eyes and hands for you, koi." Seki replied cheekily as he fondled Kagome's behind. Kagome turned bright red when a whip struck out at Seki, causing him to fly back a few feet. Kagome turned to Kurama, who turned the whip back into a rose and handed it to her.

"Thank you very much." Kagome said as she looked up at the red head. A slight pink tinged the sides of her face. Mihiro looked down at Seki, who was twitching in a crater.

"Ah... poor Seki! I know how hard you try to get a girlfriend, but maybe you should try being a little more considerate of other people's feelings." suggested Mihiro as he helped Seki up. Seki looked at Mihiro.

"Feelings? People have feelings? Does this include women?" Seki asked. Mihiro raised an eyebrow while Hiei slowly raised his katana. Alicia watched the scene with an emotionless gaze.

"Yes, yes, and yes. Seki, did you never talk to Manatchi-tono about this? I thought you spoke to her...wait... I can't remember; _did_ you ask Manatchi-tono about this?" Mihiro asked with confusion eminent on his face. Seki sighed and patted Mihiro on the head. Hiei stopped his katana, listening to the conversation. Everyone else was too.

"Ma ma, I was only joking Mihiro-kun. I did talk to Manatchi, but not about this. You poor thing, she must have taken a lot of your memories if you can't remember all those imperial conversations. You were usually quite sharp when it came to recalling these kinds of things." Seki said with sorrow in his tone. Mihiro only smiled.

"I must be a pitiful sight to behold after so long Seki." Mihiro replied still unaware of the others listening to the conversation between the two of them. Kurama glanced towards Alicia, who caught the look and nodded. Kagome, catching the gist of the situation, interrupted before Seki could continue the conversation.

"Why don't we all go in for some tea to talk and get to know each other better?" Kagome asked with a cheery smile. Mihiro turned to her and nodded, while Seki glared at Kagome so hard that she could have burst into flames.

"Why yes, I'm sure that everyone would enjoy that much better than standing out here in the sun. Thank you very much Kagome-san." Mihiro said as a few others nodded in agreement.

"Just call me Kagome, alright?" Kagome said as she led the others into the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seki: -walking in- Hello, We're here!

AKN: About damn time...

Hiei: You better not have touched Yukina on your way here. -raises katana to Seki's throat-

Youko and Kurama: Or Kagome! -raise rose whips in unison-

Seki: -gulp- My hand's possessed, I swear!

GUYS: Mmmmm-Hmmmm...-glint-

-GIRLY SCREAM-

In the kitchen

Kagome: The guys are getting along so well, no fights have broken out since we got here!

Yukina: I don't think I've ever seen them this well behaved!

AKN and DDL: Yeah but, where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?

Yukina and Kagome: ...Oh yeah...they exist don't they?

AKN and DDL: -sweat drop-

Mihi-chan: Here are the translations: Onna; woman, Baka; supid, Ma ma; Now now, Bozu; squirt/small fry...a teasing term for younger peers and the such. Tell us if we got anything wrong! Have a nice day!

Review button: One of these days...one of these days, you **will** click on me and type something about the story.-evil laughter-


	7. Kagome's Secret and Flashbacks

AKN: I am so sorry to any people who actually read this, seriously, High school is hard in the beginning when your settling in. Also, I noticed that My story is on two people's Favorite's list. Thank you very much, I'm honored! I also noticed how many hits I have gotten, I am so glad!

Youko: Thank's to you, she hasn't tried to kill us again...yet.

DDL: She isn't the one you should be worried about, the one you should be worried about is...

Alicia: Me.

Hiei: And me.

Kurama: -sigh- So, who is getting a job so that we can buy food?

Mihi-chan: -walks in front door- Me and Mihiro got hired at the Ice Cream Parlor in town!

Mihiro: I still don't see why the guys have to wear the same uniform as girls.

Youko: You guys have to wear skirts? I'm your newest customer!

Mihi-chan: -poof/blush-...-mumbles-

Kurama: Why would anyone make a guy wear women's clothing?

Mihiro: All the uniforms are black slacks and button up shirts you fools.

Youko: Awww...I wanted to see Mihi-chan in a skirt...

Mihiro: Don't you dare involve my brother in your sick fantasies!

Kurama: Youko...

Youko: Eep!

AKN: O-oh my god...I just found Yusuke and Kuwabara's somewhat dead bodies in the closet!

DDL: Please enjoy this chapter as we rush the two idiots to a hospital.

Alicia and Hiei: Hn.

* * *

Tea Time at the Higurashi Residence

Kagome sipped at her cup of tea, marveling at the series of events explained to her. As they had been walking into the house, the group had met her adopted son, Shippo, who had walked straight up to Kurama and asked what breed of kitsune he was and if he was going to be his mother's boyfriend. Kagome had blushed and Kurama just smiled, when Kagome had caught on to what Shippo had said.

"You're a kitsune? I wasn't able to tell, I knew about Yukina and Hiei, but I had no idea... Oh my... most of you guys are demons!" Kagome gasped now as she finally paid closer attention to the group's auras. Then Mihiro had offered an explanation as to why they were there. Kagome only offered to make tea first, and then listened to what had happened to the group.

A knock sounded on the door, and Kagome had gone to answer, followed by the rest of the group.

"Hello! I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara and this is my lackey, Yusuke Urameshi! We," Kuwabara was cut off by Yusuke.

"Kuwabara, you better shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Yusuke yelled as he knocked Kuwabara upside the head. As the two began to fight, Kurama stepped in between them.

"Ma ma, we are telling Kagome-chan about what has been happening; you two need to help, not cause trouble." Kurama said sternly. The two stopped fighting and followed Kurama back into the house.

"So what does she know so far?" Yusuke asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Just about everything." Kurama said.

"Wait... I still want to know how you all met. You know, before Mihiro woke up in Kurama's apartment." Kagome said as she watched the group.

"Hmm... well, it would have to begin with our last assignment from Koenma." Kurama began.

Flashback

The group was running through a thick forest in the realm of Ningenkai, looking for some demon criminals. Koenma had told them that four demons had broken through the barriers of Makai and were going to go on a killing spree. Of course, no one had told them much of anything important about the demons, except that they were dangerous.

"I can sense demons ahead, but there are more than four. There are five demons and a human." Hiei spoke up as they neared a clearing in the massive forest.

"We should hurry; we don't want any innocent humans to die before we get the suspects." Kurama said as he ran underneath the fire apparition in the trees above.

"Forget that, I'm just here to kick some demon ass so I can finally have that date with Keiko." Yusuke said as they went along, pumping his fist in the air.

"I just want to see my beautiful Yukina" Kuwabara said as hearts replaced his eyes. Hiei growled mentally as he reached for his katana. They reached the clearing before he could kill Kuwabara.

There were five demons standing in the clearing. A demon stood on their own wearing a ratty cloak around their shoulders, keeping their identity hidden. The other four demons stood in a row, in battle stances as they watched the figure wearily. Between the angry demons stood a human with his arms spread. Yusuke moved to announce their arrival, but Kurama clamped his hands over Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths.

"No, you don't understand, this is a trap. Koenma sent you here to meet your deaths; he just wants the Forbidden Four for himself!" The human said, keeping weary eyes on both sides. The four demons look at each other, and looked towards the cloaked figure.

"Ma ma, silly little demon, what makes you think that they will listen to you? They are here to kill those spirit detectives, who are trying to defy Koenma." The cloaked figure said. The 'human' turned to the cloaked figure.

"Why do you want Koenma to have the Forbidden Four? You must know what he plans to do!" He replied angrily. The figure spread cloaked arms and nodded towards the four demons.

"What if you are trying to get the Forbidden Four for yourself? Maybe you planned this just so that we would disagree and kill each other and you would have the Forbidden Four. That is obviously what you are trying to do." The cloaked figure said, pointing accusingly at the 'human'. The four demons advanced a step, wielding their weapons menacingly. The 'human' continued to stand his ground.

"Naomiwhy are you doing this?" The boy asked.

"If that damn Manatchi had not taken your memories, you would know why I refuse to acknowledge what you say. Do not worry, my friends. I will dispose of this pitiful little demon for you." Naomi said as she drew her katana from the folds of her cloak. The boy drew a katana as well, and the two began to battle. Yusuke struggled again, but Kurama just shushed him and told them to see what would happen.

The boy put up a great fight, both of the fighters obviously knew what they were doing with a sword. As the boy began to tire though, Naomi suddenly became very serious in her fighting, and shoved the hilt of her katana into the back of the boy's knee when she was knocked to the ground. As he fell, she darted up onto her knees and shoved her katana into his right side. She quickly withdrew the katana and allowed him to fall to the ground, his blood from all the wounds he had withstood soaking into the ground underneath him. She raised her sword for the finishing blow, when her katana clashed with another.

"You have done enough. Leave this place." Hiei said as he knocked the katana out of her hand. She growled from beneath the hood but stepped back into the tree line, where her aura disappeared. Hiei turned to the four demons, which were now back in their fighting positions.

The Reikai Tantei began fighting the four demons after Kurama stopped the boy's bleeding as best as he could. The fight lasted quite a while.

End Flashback

"So you basically saved Mihiro who you thought was a demon and let the other four go when you heard that this was all a sham created by Koenma." Kagome stated as she interrupted Kurama. Kurama raised an eyebrow at the miko. Yusuke blinked.

"Hell no we didn't let them go! We killed those losers." Yusuke said. Mihiro shook his head as the group turned to look at him.

"You should not have killed them. They didn't know what Koenma was going to do." Mihiro said sadly. The group looked at each other and then back at Mihiro.

"Why does it matter if we killed them or not Mihiro?" Yusuke asked.

"They were the ones who kept the Forbidden Four sealed away." A collective gasp rose from the rest of the group.

"They killed the Guardians? Oh great, now we're all doomed." Seki said as he slapped his forehead. Alicia shook her head.

"Seki, Naomi said that she was under one of the cursesshe said that you were the only one who knew how to help her." Mihiro said as he looked quizzically at the older man. Seki looked at Mihiro for a few minutes, and then sighed.

"I'll tell you later. For now we need to get a plan of action. We will have to have some help though" Seki said thoughtfully, his hand resting on his chin. The rest agreed silently when Kagome suddenly spoke up.

"We can go to the Sengoku Judai! Miroku can probably help; and Sango as well." Kagome said. The group looked at her.

"How can we get to the Sengoku Judai and how do you know people from there?" Kurama asked inquisitively. Kagome slapped her forehead as she remembered what the definition of the word 'secret' was. Mihiro smiled at her while Seki and Alicia watched the exchange impassively with Hiei. Kuwabara had been lost at 'Hello'. Yusuke listened intently for the miko's explanation.

"You see, I'm the guardian of a certain item that demons would destroy continents and humans would pillage villages for. It is a verytroublesome item that I have been entrusted with." Kagome said. Kurama and Yusuke looked at her like she was crazy and Hiei raised an eyebrow. Mihiro interrupted the silent assault.

"She is the legendary guardian, appointed by Midoriko herself, to guard the legendary jewel. This jewel is known as the Jewel of Four Souls or the Shikon no Tama." Mihiro said as Kagome listened with dawning horror. The demons of the group stared at Kagome in shock and wonder, except for Alicia, who just stared.

"IHow do you know about the Shikon jewel? I kept so secretive about it" Kagome said as she scooted back from the group a bit. Mihiro looked at her for a while before explaining what he knew.

"The guardians of the Ceremony of Passing, my guardians as well, know very much about the different dimensions. They know Midoriko very well; they are dear friends who would do anything for each other. That is how I know this. I met Midoriko when I was young and was visiting the Hall of Those Before. She is a very kind and gentle person. I understand that she is inside the jewel, but she can make projections of herself outside of the jewel in the most holy of places." Mihiro explained, which calmed Kagome down a bit. Kagome sighed, and told the group of what had happened to her so far. The group listened intently to her tale. When she was finished, it had grown dark outside.

"I'm sorry I kept you all so long, I didn't think it was that long of a story to tell." Kagome said as she led the group to the door. They all protested and told her that it was fine. She just smiled. Mihiro turned to Seki as the group left the Higurashi shrine and made their way back to the Tsukino shrine.

"Seki, will you be staying with us at the shrine?" Mihiro asked as they walked along the sidewalk.

"If you don't mind, and I would also like to accompany you on these little dimensional travels you'll be having." Seki said as the group came to the shrine stairs.

"I don't mind at all, actually, we may need your assistance." Mihiro said as he moved to walk up the steps.

"Oh no you don't. No point in dying of blood loss now when Seki just got thrown into the mix." Alicia said as she grabbed Mihiro around the waist and dragged him into the wind tunnel. He screamed as he fell back into the cool vapor, then the two were gone. Seki involuntarily twitched his eyebrow. The group sweat-dropped as they began the strenuous climb up the stone stairs.

After defeating the stairs

The group finally got past the stairs and into the kitchen for tea and some more information gathering. Everyone still had lots of questions they wanted answered. As everyone sat around the table, Mihiro excused himself.

"Where did Mihiro go?" Yusuke asked as he sat between Kuwabara and Yukina, eyeing Hiei wearily as the fire apparition's katana clinked menacingly. Alicia took a sip of her strawberry milk before answering.

"He went to change his bandages. He reopened his wounds while he was struggling to get away from the darkness." Alicia stated calmly. Yusuke and Kuwabara scooted away from the woman who sat on the other side of the table. Hiei and Kurama raised their eyebrows while Yukina continued to serve tea.

"May I ask where Seki-san is?" Yukina asked inquisitively as she filled his mug.

"He went to help Mihiro with his bandages. Some of them he can't get himself. I think he wanted to talk to him about something in private as well," Alicia replied.

"Let's go listen in Urameshi!" Kuwabara said as he began to stand.

"Don't even think about it or I will send you into the void where you will never be seen again," Alicia said as she called a flame of darkness around her fist.

"Yes ma'am," Kuwabara said as he coward behind his chair. Everyone else sweat dropped at the exchange.

* * *

Doctor: It looks as if they have been starved and almost suffocated. They should be okay, you brought them here just in time. -leaves room-

AKN: I forgot that I had put them there...

-Kuwabara begins to gurgle-

DDL: Hiei, your standing on the cord to his oxygen machine!

Hiei: I know.

Alicia: -steps onto cord beside Hiei, Kuwabara turns purple-

DDL: Just making sure you knew.

CAST: --;

Review button: When you guys don't review, it's like standing on my oxygen cord...I'm slowly dying. Don't you people ever wonder why I'm blue?


	8. Another Curse? Full title inside

AKN: First of all, you guys may not have understood the first opening scene for the last chapter. Well, I used Mihi-chan and Mihiro as two seperate characters. You will understand why I did that in this chapter. It was meant as a clue, so I hope you guys understand it. If you don't just leave a review. Thanks to everyone who used to review (because I don't get much anymore...) and the people who have me on their faves list! (Even though you guys don't review...-hint,hint-...by the way, I'm in the middle of some of your stories, I'll leave a review when I get to the latest chapter!)

DDL: As you may have noticed, this chapter's title is 'Another Curse? Yusuke Figured Something Out?'

Yusuke: Why is it a surprise that I figured something out? I **am** a detective, you know.

Alicia: Glad to see that you're out of your coma. To make it clear, she's referring to the fact that you are an idiot.

Yusuke: I am not!

DDL: You're a liar now too!

Yusuke: -growl-

Kurama: So, Mihiro, Mihi-chan, how have your jobs been going?

Mihi-chan: It's going so well! I get lots of generous tips, but all of my customers are really clingy...

Mihiro: I swear to God, if one more old pervert tries to touch me, I'm going to fucking snap their fingers in half and shove them up their---

- A very long beep while Mihiro discusses just how he will kill old perverts with their own organs and body parts-

Kurama: Mihi-chan... clingy how?

Mihi-chan: Well, they keep...

Mihiro: They are grabbing his ass! I almost got fired for jumping one of the pervs in the back alley during my break!

Youko and Kurama: **Do you have their addresses?**

Mihiro: -pulls out slip of paper- Let's go kick some old pervs asses...

Mihi-chan: Why? They're just being nice...

Mihiro: They were molesting you!

AKN and DDL: Why don't you guys read this chapter while we explain the facts of life to our poor innocent Mihi-chan and go beat the crap out of pervy old people?

* * *

**With Seki and Mihiro**

"Thank you for helping me with my bandages Seki-san," Mihiro said as he cautiously flexed one of his wings.

"That's alright; I know you don't have enough spirit energy left to heal your wounds and that you would never be able to reach some of those yourself," Seki chuckled as he packed up the first aid kit.

"Are you suggesting that I can't take care of myself?" Mihiro chuckled a bit.

"No, no, of course you're not. I'm just suggesting that because you're short you're arms are too."

"Hey! I'm not that short!"

"Compared to Hiei and then to me...you're a midget."

"That's cruelty, you know I'm taller then Hiei." Mihiro said as he pouted at Seki.

"Ma, ma, I was only teasing, and it's only by about three inches anyway." Seki said as he clapped Mihiro's back.

"Itou, that hurts! Be careful please!" Mihiro said as he flinched from the assault on his poor back.

"Eh heh heh, gomen nasai..." Seki said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Seki-san... could you please tell me how I can release Naomi from her curse, I must help her!" Mihiro said; suddenly serious as he watched Seki clean up the room. The older man paused; then turned to Mihiro. He reached up slowly and removed his sun glasses. His piercing white eyes had lightning bolts of purple. His pupils were slits like a cat's. Mihiro listened intently, as he knew that Seki had become incredibly, uncharacteristically serious. Seki sighed, and sat across from Mihiro on the floor.

"Mihiro... I don't know how to tell you this lightly. This could make your condition worse. Why don't you wait until you're completely healed before I tell you?" Seki suggested.

"Seki, I can't wait any longer to help her. She was taken from me for so long. I have to do all that I can to give her back her free will," Mihiro said as he leaned forward to stare intently into Seki's eyes. They stared at each other in silence until Seki finally looked away; then back again.

"If you want to free your sister of the curse you described to me forever... you will have to kill your sister with your bare hands in every dimension for each level of Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai." Seki finally said.

---------------------------------------------------------------**Back in The Kitchen**---------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama, Hiei, Alicia, Yusuke, and Yukina all stood abruptly around the table and looked in the direction of the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Kuwabara looked around confused as to why that burst of power had occurred and why the conversation had stopped so abruptly.

"What the hell was that huge burst of power?" Yusuke exclaimed as he rubbed his arms to try and stop the goose bumps. The group looked at each other and ran towards the source of the explosive power.

-----------------------------------------------------------**Back With Mihiro and Seki**-----------------------------------------------------------

Seki stepped back and shielded his eyes as Mihiro was enveloped by a blinding light that seemed hauntingly familiar to him. Mihiro screamed in agony from somewhere within the cocoon of light.

"Mihiro! How did you get cursed?" Seki yelled as the wind picked up in the room and Mihiro's screams became louder, but soon began to die down. Seki stepped forward to try and grab him, but was pulled back into the hallway through the open door.

"Alicia!" Seki mumbled as she jumped into the room. The entire group was surrounding the doorway and watching as Alicia made her way along the wall of the room.

"Seki! Can you here me?" Alicia yelled through the wind. Seki nodded, but Alicia opened the mental link anyway.

#_I need you to get a bowl of hot water ready with lots of towels. I also need you to get out the metaphysical first aid kit and see if Hiei and Yukina can help with healing _#

-_Yes ma'am_ - Seki replied.

/_Why do you need me to help with healing onna? _/ Hiei's voice rang through the two's mind.

# _Mihiro is both fire and ice, and right now we don't have another forbidden child to help him. You need to heal the wounds part way and then have Yukina heal the part of the wound that you didn't. I also need Kurama to help with the herbs. We're all out and I know he can grow plants. I'm going in now._ # Alicia finished and shut the link before Seki could ask what she was planning to do.

Alicia crouched and set her feet against the wall opposite the doorway, and with a grunt pushed herself into the air. Seki's eyes widened as he pushed everyone out of the doorway. Alicia sailed through the air and straight into where Mihiro was in the light, his screams having died out completely several minutes ago.

Seki and the rest held their breath as they stayed clear of the doorway, waiting to see if the two would emerge. Seki finally stood and went to carry out Alicia's orders, followed by Yukina and Hiei. Kurama waited for Alicia to come forward from the swirling mass of light.

* * *

Alicia pushed herself through the first layer of light, which was freezing with despair. How can an emotion become so tangible? She pushed forward, determined to get Mihiro out of this Hell. The second layer moved faster, and actually slit her open with invisible weapons, this had to be rage. She didn't even understand how she knew this, but she pushed ahead, using her wind to block most of the attacks. As she reached the third layer, she heard a whisper. 

#_ No! This can't beThat voice whispering is princess Manatchi! #,_ Alicia thought as she pushed faster and with more strength. She reached layer seven in a matter of minutes, but those were precious minutes that could mean endangering Mihiro's life. This layer was the most difficult to get through. It was so calming and peaceful; she almost never wanted to leave. How could she want to leave this perfect place? If she died here, no one would be hurt. As she thought that, a steely voice cut through her mind.

/_ Baka onna, hurry up and get the kami, Kurama won't stop fidgeting and I'm tempted to kill him with some unsharpened scissors I got my hands on/_

# _Be quiet, I'm almost done. Stop sending me those stupid images of those scissors as well. Also, thank you for your help._ # Alicia replied to the fire apparition. She saw one last image of Hiei scowling in confusion as she shut the link down. She then shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued on through to the center of the light's swirling mass.

Alicia's feet touched down onto a solid surface, and she looked around her. She then heard another whisper.

"Mihiro, I fear that I can't protect you from these new memories," said a soft female voice.

"Manatchi-tono! Please give me back my memories! I don't wish to burden you," Mihiro's voice came floating after Manatchi's, filled with sorrow and concern. Alicia walked further into what she guessed was a room, and the black mist that had surrounded her earlier evaporated. In the center of the room, Mihiro was held a few feet above the floor in a vortex of wind. As it moved around him, cuts were forming. A pool of his blood was still spreading outward. Alicia glanced down and realized that she was standing in some of his blood. She then looked to her left, and saw a girl about two inches shorter then Mihiro standing in front of him. It was Manatchi, the princess of what was left of Mihiro's people.

"I will be fine Mihiro. You should not worry about me, but yourself. How do you plan to get out of this place if I can not help you?" questioned the blue-blonde headed girl. Mihiro furrowed his brow as he considered her question.

"Manatchi-tono, I don't believe I can get away if I can't remember what I would have done in this kind of situation back then," Mihiro said after he had considered his options. Manatchi smiled and gently shook her head.

"I can't believe you're still so stubborn even without your true personality... fine, I will give back to you your true self, but you must either get yourself out of this mess or find some form of outside help. As a result, you will be cursed with the blindness of your ancestors. No, you will not truly be blind, but you won't be able to except when to give up. You will keep running headstrong into dangerous situations, believing that you will win somehow. Can you accept this?" Manatchi asked with a gentle smile and concerned eyes. Mihiro smiled as well.

"I would be doing this anyway, so what harm could there be?" Mihiro questioned.

"Your life." Manatchi replied, suddenly serious. Mihiro straightened up as well. Mihiro looked down at her from where he was in the air above her.

"Then I accept these conditions, and I know I will find a way to break the curse." Mihiro replied with a very un-characteristic smirk. Manatchi smiled up at him.

"I see that old habits die hard, love," Manatchi said as she laughed a bit. She lifted a necklace from around her neck, and allowed it to float in the air between them, "All you need to do is break my necklace and your memories are yours once again."

Mihiro concentrated on the small object for a bit; then smiled.

"Reapers scythe, help me to reap what I have sown!" Mihiro called out. A giant scythe formed in the air before the necklace, and glowing a dark amethyst, sliced it in half. The sound of breaking crystals resounded around the room like a dropped pin, and Mihiro began to scream as a malicious energy flowed into him. Manatchi let tears slowly fall down her pale face before turning away.

"I'm so sorry my love..." Manatchi whispered as she faded away in a gathering of light.

"Damn it Mihiro! Don't give your life for no reason!" Alicia cried as she watched Mihiro's form. He was wrapped in darkness, and all was still once again. Of course, just the calm before the storm, "No..." breathed Alicia.

The cocoon of darkness shifted; then ripped apart in shreds, revealing a very different Mihiro to the world. He landed in a crouch on the ground; then drew himself up to his full height. He smirked; his eyes still covered by his bangs; then looked up at Alicia.

"What's wrong Lishers; scared that something's going to go wrong? I still can't believe I acted like such a wimp for so long; and voluntarily too!" Mihiro snarled in disgust. Alicia slapped her forehead.

# _How am I going to explain this one_? # Alicia thought to herself before she looked up again. Mihiro was inspecting the side of the wall he was on; thinking to himself with a finger on his chin.

"I can get us out now. Let's get out of here." Alicia said as she walked up behind Mihiro.

"Hn. Thanks." Mihiro replied as he followed her into the wind barrier.

---------------------------------------------------------------**In that one room**-------------------------------------------------------------------

"They haven't come out yet." Yusuke said as he grew more worried by the minute. Then the wind began to stop and slowly as it disappeared Alicia and a guy stood before them. He was the exact height of Mihiro but his hair was long and pulled back into a high ponytail. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with arm socks and black pants, which were tucked into black boots. He also had tons of bells and buckles everywhere.

"Yo." The Mihiro look alike said holding up a hand.

"W-who the hell is this guy, where's Mihiro?" asked Kuwabara. The room became silent as they waited for Alicia to answer. Seki spoke up.

"That's the real Mihiro." Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped. Then the questioning began.

They didn't answer any.

Alicia looked down at Mihiro "You're bleeding."

Mihiro looked at himself then looked up at Alicia and began to circle her. "So it's true. You have no emotions because of the curse." he stopped in front of her and then turned towards the group. "Ah,I remember it well! You were so small and so ni—" before Mihiro could finish Alicia picked him up by his dog collar and lifted him to her face. Mihiro stared into her eyes noticing that there was no color; not even a hint of any emotion.

"You are still as annoying as when I first met you. Keep your mouth shut if you want to live," Alicia dropped Mihiro and started to walk out of the room, "I like the wimpy Mihiro better."

"You jerk," Mihiro said getting up and dusting himself off, "You know I hate being weak!" Kurama snickered into his hand while the others were still baffled. Mihiro slowly turned an icy glare to Kurama, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing" Kurama answered. He cleared his throat and got very serious. "Mihiro we're going to have to treat your wounds."

"Oh yeah, I'm injured---" Mihiro collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm surprised he made it out and didn't faint 'til now... that's a huge puddle of blood on the floor." Hiei said, looking at his sister, "Come on we'll give him some of our power." Hiei took his sister's hand and they kneeled beside Mihiro.

------------------------------------------------------------**The pond in the backyard**------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia sat under a huge cherry blossom tree by a pond thinking about what Mihiro had said.

-Flashback-

Manatchi was standing next to Mihiro in a garden filled with beautiful flowers. Mihiro was arguing with a man that worked in the palace.

"I don't need bodyguards especially from the cat clan! I can take care of myself."

"The king worries for your safety and his worries of his daughter are his as well so if you want to argue with someone argue with him." The entrance to the garden opened slowly and there stood a younger version of Seki and a girl around the same age as Seki. She had long green hair and her eyes were a light green. She was smiling and giggling with Seki as they approached Mihiro and Manatchi.

Manatchi looked up at them. "Hello my name is Manatchi." She smiled at them warmly.

"Yo, I'm Seki and this is my girlfriend Alicia." Alicia stopped smiling and slapped Seki.

"I am not!"

"They're just kids!" Mihiro shouted angrily at the guy.

"So are you." The man replied walking into the palace.

Alicia turned on Mihiro. "So you're the kid we're suppose to baby-sit?"

"Baby-sit?" Mihiro shouted glaring at Alicia.

"Yeah" she said as the glaring match turned into a fist fight.

Seki popped up besides Manatchi. "Don't worry; this is bound to happen a lot."

-Flashback ends-

"Ah, the good old days." Alicia said as she nodded off.

Alicia awoke in her room. She yawned and walked over to her window. Her arms and her head were bandaged. # _I wonder who did this for me_. # Alicia looked at the full moon. Her eyes started to widen as she realized that she had taken on her other form. Then she heard Hiei's voice from outside her door.

"I'm going to check on Alicia and see if she's woken up yet." The door knob started to turn slowly.

"Wait!" shouted Seki "Ah... I'll go with you" he said slowly. Hiei opened the door and looked around.

"She's gone." said Hiei looking out the window.

"She...hmm... must have gone out for some air. She'll be back later." Seki said with relief, "Come on."

Alicia ran through the forest and stopped when she found the rock that she usually stayed at on these nights. She called fore her harp and played the song of healing.

Seki and Hiei seemed to hear the tune and slowly escaped the house to find the person making the music. Alicia stopped playing and took her bandages off. There was no sign she had ever been hurt. Alicia stared at the stars for sometime when someone clasped there hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." said a manly voice from behind her. Alicia grabbed the person by the shirt and flipped him over her head.

"Darn it Seki you about gave me a heart... attack…." there was silence for a while then; "Y--Yusuke?" the shock was stunning.

Yusuke jumped up and looked Alicia in the eyes. "So is this your true form?"

Alicia didn't say anything for a while but she knew she had given herself away.

"No..." Alicia said playing with the black ribbon in her white-blonde hair, "How did you find out?"

Yusuke sat down besides Alicia "Well, I put all the pieces together. The big clue was when Mihiro said something about a curse, but there were other small things that I noticed. There is also the fact that there is no way that anyone could be so emotionless without a really good reason." Then nothing was said. After some time Yusuke got up and started to walk back to the house; then stopped and looked back at Alicia, "I promise not to tell."

"Thank you." Alicia said warmly as Yusuke disappeared. Not soon afterwards she heard another voice.

"Hey," Alicia turned around quickly and saw Seki out of breath. "Thank goodness I found you." Seki grabbed Alicia's shoulders. "Hiei is looking for you." Seki dropped his hands and looked down. Alicia leaned to one side and saw Hiei jumping from tree to tree.

"Hiei!" Alicia called waving with a warm smile. Hiei stopped and looked down. Seki slapped his forehead as Hiei jumped down and joined the group. Alicia took hold of Hiei's hand and shook it happily, "Hello Hiei! I'm Natsune, Alicia's twin sister."

- _I thought she was going to tell the truth. YAY for Alicia's smartness_! – Seki thought as he grabbed Alicia's hands and pulled her close "Oh Natsune, my love, have you seen your sister?" Alicia looked up into his eyes with false love but anyone except for Hiei and Kuwabara would know she was faking it.

"I believe she went back to her room. Sorry to scare you guys I just wanted to talk with her." Alicia looked at Hiei to see if he believed and sure enough he did. Seki grabbed Alicia around the waist and pulled her in close. Hiei turned around blushing and walked away. This was the first time Alicia had let Seki get close enough to her in her weak state and she knew now that Seki was going to take full advantage at this point.

# _Why does this form have to be so weak? #_ Alicia thought; then quickly opened up a mind link to Hiei, #_Wait Hiei! help me._# Seki leaned in for a kiss. Hiei turned around quickly and saw who he thought was Natsune trying to push herself away from Seki. Seki's nose almost touched Alicia's nose when Hiei smashed his foot onto Seki's. Seki cried out in pain and let go Alicia. Hiei stepped in front of Alicia as she took a few steps back. Seki turned to face Hiei and there was a bolt of static electricity between their eyes. Alicia looked at the moon. It was almost five o'clock in the morning, "Well it was nice meeting you guys but I must be off." #_ Thanks Hiei _#the two watched as Alicia disappeared into a swirl of light.

/ _My gut tells me Natsune is Alicia but it's just too hard to believe..._ / Hiei thought as he walked back to the house leaving Seki behind.

* * *

Mihi-chan: The world is such a dark and cold place...

Kurama: Mihi-chan...are you alright?

Mihi-chan: I think I've been damaged...

Mihiro: He's just depressed because we told him that sea salt ice cream doesn't exist.

Mihi-chan: -sob- Kudosai...-sob- don't remind me...that I will never know another one of the supposed joys of life...-sobs-

Mihiro: Who knew he was so addicted to Kingdom Hearts? (A/N: I don't own it, for God sakes, I'm poor!)

Youko: Well, at least he knows God doesn't look like a giant fly-like creature...

AKN: -gasp- What?

Youko: Ah, kuso!

AKN: -huddles in corner, rocking back and forth- Shadow Hearts (A/N: I don't own this either! **_Why do you forsaken me_**?), you lied to me! I trusted you! The world is such a dark and cold place...

Kurama: Oh great, this will be harder because we're dealing with someone who actually has mental problems...

AKN: -slobber-

CAST: -shudder-

Alicia: Since Mihi-chan is still in shock, here are the translations: Ma ma- Now now; Gomen nasai- I'm sorry; Onna- woman; Kudosai- please; Itou- ouch ( or is it Itai? SOmeone please tell me...); Kuso- the **_other_** four letter word for crap.

Review button: Just click on me, please! **Why do you forsaken me**? -wails-


	9. Youko Makes His Grand Appearance!

**ANNOUNCEMENT! **I am so sorry everyone!! It took me forever to finally get enough time for me to get on and update this! I APOLOGIZE!!! **GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!!!** Well, onto the opening skit and the story!

AKN: It took me forever to get back here, I wonder how everyone is doing. -looks up at house, sees sign- Hmm? What could this be?

**Gone to Caribbean! Back in six months!**

**P.S. AKN, we took the house keys **

AKN: NOOOOOO!!!!

**

* * *

**"Hnn..." Mihiro groaned as he rolled over underneath his covers. Mihiro had partially woken up in a very big, very comfortable bed that was quite toasty and smelled greatly of roses. Now, of course, good things always end. Especially if Mihiro is experiencing them; then they seem to have a really bad down side. 

There was this really annoying wind blowing in his ear, and it wouldn't stop. So, he rolled over. The smart thing any half-asleep kitsune would do. It stopped, but then the bed shifted and the blowing commenced. Okay, he was really aggravated now. It had to be at least five in the morning; any sane person would be sleeping. Oh, wait, he was in the _Tsukino_ shrine; where normalcy and sanity is basically a giant group of people who barely know each other living together under the same roof. The blowing stopped as a deep male voice chuckled into his ear, causing it to twitch in protest.

"That's it...!" Mihiro grumbled, and he flipped over quickly, pinning his tormentor beneath him with their hands above their head. Mihiro still had his eyes closed, being that he was still about two-thirds asleep. He leaned down and lay across his assailant's chest, beginning to fall asleep again.

"How can you sleep and keep an iron grip on me at the same time? You're quite odd." purred the mystery male from beneath Mihiro. Mihiro sat up a bit and blinked groggily.

"What--?" Mihiro gasped out as he was flipped and pinned beneath the assailant. His own move was used against him. Mihiro forced himself to wake up and looked up into his attacker's face. Said attacker had molten golden eyes and silver hair that went down to his lower-back. He was at least eight feet tall, with two triangular fox ears on top of his head, which twitched playfully. Mihiro's ears twitched in response as he noticed the long silver tail switching back and forth from behind his attacker.

"Aren't you going to say 'Hello'?" asked the kitsune with a mischievous smirk on his handsome features. Mihiro pouted up at him; not really in the mood to play a teasing game.

"No. I want to sleep. I'm tired, so go away." Mihiro said. The kitsune raised a thin silver eyebrow at him.

"Don't you want me out of your bed? You don't even know who I am. Are you sleep-deprived? Or do you just have low blood pressure in the morning?" questioned the bigger kitsune. Mihiro grumbled something incoherently and began to fall asleep again. It was silent for a few moments.

"Who the hell are you and why are you straddling my waist you pervert?" said a deadly voice from Mihiro's slightly still form. The bigger kitsune laughed heartily and looked down at Mihiro.

"I am the great thief Youko Kurama, and I am here because I'm bored. I thought you might like to do something entertaining." Youko purred seductively into the smaller kitsune's ear, which twitched again in response. Mihiro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he opened his eyes.

"Let me think about this...No." Mihiro said; closing his eyes once again. Youko pouted. Then an evil smile came across his face.

"You know, with your hair down, you look a lot like a woman. Are you sure you're not gay?" Youko asked with a serious tone. Mihiro snapped his eyes open.

"Please don't tell me that you're gay and that you're going to molest me. I did not come here to be molested. Damn it, I just came to sleep! Wait--why aren't I in my bedroom? Where the hell am I!?" Mihiro suddenly began to panic and shift underneath the larger kitsune. Youko smirked down at Mihiro, and leaned in a little too close for comfort.

"Ma ma, don't be scared. I'll be gentle, promise." This was the last straw for Mihiro. He did the only thing he could think of.

"**Kurama! Hiei! Alicia! I'm being molested! Help me!**" Mihiro cried; then proceeded to bite Youko on the crook of his neck since that was all he could think of. Youko let go of one of his wrists and grabbed the wound, wincing slightly.

"You didn't have to give me a hickey, you know I'm yours." Youko growled seductively; unfortunately it was wasted on his panicking prey. Then Hiei and Seki burst into the room. Youko turned and looked at them, growling slightly in anger. How dare they interrupt his fun?

"What the hell do you think your doing Youko? What the hell happened to red?" Hiei questioned. Youko smirked in response and leaned down, rubbing his cheek protectively against Mihiro's. Mihiro slapped Youko with his free hand. Youko growled playfully and recaptured both of his wrists in one hand. His other hand began to work the first buckle of Mihiro's shirt. Seki growled defensively and tackled Youko off of Mihiro, both landing on the floor on the other side of the bed. Mihiro jumped off of the bed and threw himself at Hiei, who in surprise, hugged him reflexively. Mihiro put his arms around Hiei's neck and hid his face in Hiei's shirt, still a little shaken by what happened.

"Don't worry; I won't let him do anything to you...?" Hiei said gently as he rubbed comforting circles on the smaller boy's back. In his mind, the thoughts of 'What the hell am I doing? What the hell was that stupid fox doing?' were running around at 100 miles an hour. He had seen Kurama do it before, and it seemed that he was doing it right. The sounds of a fist fight were heard from the other side of the room. Mihiro took a shaky breath of air, and then looked at Hiei.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I was so sure he was going to rape me...Argh! I hate being weak." Mihiro mumbled the last part into Hiei's shirt. Hiei patted Mihiro's back when Alicia walked in.

"What happened?" Alicia asked as she surveyed the fist fight. Then her eyes fell on Hiei and Mihiro. She walked up and tapped Mihiro on the shoulder. He looked up at her as tears finally made their way down his pale face. Alicia hugged him, and he mumbled something into her shoulder.

"What happened here Hiei? Mihiro's in shock." Alicia demanded. Hiei had to concentrate so that he wouldn't start running for the hills.

"Youko tried to molest/rape him. Seki and I saved him before he could get him naked though." Hiei replied, noticing as Mihiro shuddered against Alicia and elicited a few sniffles.

_What happened to the arrogant Mihiro from earlier?_ Hiei had the sneaking suspicion that Mihiro had split personalities.

"Why the hell is this 'Youko' here; we never invited him in."

"In a way, yes you did." Youko's voice came from the other side of the room. Mihiro turned Alicia so that she was between him and the larger kitsune.

"What do you mean?"

"I share a body with the redhead. While he was sleeping, I thought it might be nice to take a little stroll, when I noticed that I wasn't the only one in the bed. Seemingly when Mihiro passed out, he was put in a room with one of the healers to make sure that if he needed anything he wouldn't have to go far. It just happened to be Red's room that got commissioned, so I thought I would play with him a little."

"Messing with people like that is rude; and not taken too kindly around this place. I suggest you apologize or regret what you have done you foolish hentai." Alicia said as icy silence enveloped the room. Youko's smirk softened.

"I truly did not mean to scare you so badly Mihiro. I was only playing with you." Youko said almost pleadingly to the form hiding behind Alicia.

"I-I...! You just scared me a bit and I couldn't remember where I was. And waking up with you on top of me did not help the situation; believe it or not." Mihiro said as he glanced from around Alicia.

"I suggest you return control to Kurama now."

"Oh, I am. My fun has ended on a bit of a bad note, and Red's waking up. See you around, and I am sorry." Youko said. His hair began to have streaks of red in it; and he soon shifted in front of the room's eyes. Kurama opened his dark green eyes and looked at Mihiro.

"I'm so, so sorry Mihiro, I don't know how to ever make it up to you. I didn't know that Youko could take control while I was sleeping, and I did doze off..." Kurama flustered a bit as he looked for the right words to say. Mihiro, having now regained his composure, smiled brightly at the flustering red-head, who stopped talking and watched the smaller kitsune.

"I don't mind now, I was just incredibly freaked out by that, if you can guess by the reaction I was having. I'm sorry to be a bother, but do you mind if I go back to sleep? I'm still rather tired from getting my memories back." Mihiro replied, holding onto Alicia so that he wouldn't collapse from exhaustion. Kurama smiled and nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what do we do about Seki? He's been out cold for a few minutes now." Hiei interrupted. Everyone turned and looked at the lifeless body of Seki on the ground, which twitched every few seconds. Alicia sighed and her and Hiei both lifted Seki up and carried him off to his room. Mihiro was left leaning against the bed with Kurama.

"Would it be easier for you to sleep in here since you're so weak?" Kurama asked, noticing the shape the smaller kitsune was in. Mihiro nodded quietly.

"Also...I like the scent of this place. I like your scent as well; it reminds me of a lot of pleasant things that I had forgotten from years of painful memories, we used to have a garden that had some of the most beautiful roses with such a wonderful smell! It brings up many good memories for me that I had thought I had forgotten...! I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?" Mihiro said looking up suddenly. Kurama just smiled and shook his head, and then helped Mihiro to get covered back up.

"If you ever want to talk to anyone, I'm always willing to listen. Youko is too, he's just a little arrogant sometimes. He really is sorry about what he did though." Kurama said sincerely.

"It's alright. Just the last time I woke up with someone on me like that, it was my sister trying to kill me. I forgive you Youko. I forgive both of you." Mihiro yawned softly at the end of the sentence and Kurama chuckled. He walked over and turned out the light, then went to leave the room. He paused at the doorway and looked back towards the bed.

"Thank you very much. My shift is over for now; I believe it's now Hiei's turn. Please excuse me while I go find him."

* * *

AKN: -pant,pant- Finally, after I got caught in that typhoon while in a fishing boat surrounded by sharks, I have made it to the Caribbean! I plan to get my crew back! 

Mihiro: -walks by, stops whistling, looks at AKN- ...SHE FOUND US!! HOLY ----!!

AKN: YOU HAVE A TAN!! HOLY ----!!

Youko: AKN, How have you been?

AKN: You have a tan too? Wow, you guys look hot...

Kurama: Ah, AKN! I'm glad you made it, I wanted to tell you, but the others ducktaped Mihi-chan and I to our airplane seats.

AKN: I'm just glad to know that someone wanted to tell me... Ooh! Kurama, you have a tan too!

Mihi-chan: Look! I have one too!

AKN: Mihi-chan, no matter what, you look like a girl...

Mihi-chan: D-demo...I'm wearing swim trunks and I have a flat chest!

Mihiro: I'm a witness, we're the same person. I'm the reason why he has perfectly chiseled muscles.

Hiei: You have been training with me of all demons.

AKN: Hiei...you're actually wearing something other then your cloak... and your tan!! Wow, you guys are so hot... wait, where is Yu-chan and Kuwa-baka?

Kurama: -sweat drop- Well, they kinda fell out of the plane by accident...

-Youko and Mihiro snort-

DDL: -snore- Must...review...gurgle...


	10. Peaceful Moments

As the title suggests, this is a pretty peaceful chapter. I like the build on character relationships, and I hope you like it too. Now let's see what's cooking in the Forbidden Home on that random street.

Youko: -standing at stove- I will learn how to cook! It will be the best! I'll show Mihiro that I don't have to steal or borrow to live!

-four hours later-

Mihiro: Are you frying bacon?

Youko: Yeah, smells good doesn't it? -triumphant smirk-

Mihiro: The burner isn't even on, you're tail is on fire.

Youko: Agh! IT BURNS!!!

Mihiro: I'm wondering just how long it's been cooking...

AKN: About a good 15 minutes...

Youko: 911...-faints, flames are extinguished-

AKN: Well, he's out.

Mihiro: He still has third-degree burns.

* * *

Alicia and Hiei tossed Seki carelessly onto his bed, where he landed unceremoniously with a thud; his neck in an uncomfortable position.

"He's going to feel that whenever he awakens." Alicia stated as she stared at Seki's slightly twitching form. Hiei watched her closely. Alicia looked at him and their gazes locked, fiery red orbs clashing with deep midnight ones.

"I didn't know you had a sister. You look almost exactly alike." Hiei said as he gave Alicia his unwavering attention. Alicia eyed him warily.

"Natsune is basically my other half. We have not always been complete opposites. There was a time when we were almost the same exact person. We even look different now then what we used to." Alicia stated as she shut the door quietly behind them. They had left the room as not to disturb Seki. Hiei eyed her for a little bit, waiting to see if she would say more. They walked along, Alicia seemingly pondering something. Hiei was about to say something when she suddenly continued.

"It's said that we will become the same again someday depending on the course fate takes us, demo….I wonder if maybe that is just a dream that we have been silently praying for. I do hope that things will change for the better. Natsune seems to feel the same as well."

"Hn. I…I was wondering…do you hate Mihiro?" Hiei asked. Alicia just kept staring ahead as they walked down the corridor.

"I worry for him. It was hard enough to keep him safe when he wanted to help those in need all the time, but with this new curse and his old personality back, he won't be running head-first into danger because he is naïve. He will be doing it because he is a cocky and arrogant little son of a—"

"He didn't seem that way a few moments ago."

"It's his personalities clashing with each other. His nicer personality, who I will refer to as Mihi-chan for easier comprehension, was incredibly shocked at what Youko had done and with his newfound memories of what had happened to him, he reacted in his Mihi-chan way instead of the Mihiro way. The Mihiro we know now and I knew then would have originally kicked his ass without a second thought, but Mihiro has always been a heavy sleeper after reki-draining experiences. That's why he reverted to Mihi-chan, allowing him control in a situation that he didn't have the energy to handle."

"My question still stands." Hiei said after taking in the information. If he wasn't the ever-impassive Hiei he would have pumped his fist in the air for knowing that Mihiro did, in fact, have some form of MPD and that he had been right.

"I don't hate Mihiro. We've been rivals since we first met, before the whole Mihi-chan thing. When he became Mihi-chan, he didn't remember me or Seki in the beginning. We found him, and we recognized him even if he was dressed in that ever-so innocent haori and hakamas with his short hair. Demo…the thing that scared me most…was that even though he didn't remember us whatsoever, he still trusted us within the first five minutes of our meeting. When I first met Mihiro, we got in a fist fight and I kicked his ass. It was a bit of a cycle you know? For each match I won against him, he won one against me. It was hectic, but it let the days pass by quickly. We were never bored, and all the clans were at peace, well, except for the Kami Kitsunes since there were so many attempts. Seki and Manatchi-tono, well, Mana-chan since she insisted upon it, didn't try to stop us. They knew it was our way of friendship, even if it was a little…extreme. I remember this one time when I dyed Mihiro's hair yellow. Dandelion yellow. He was so mad at me, but Mana-chan stopped him and said 'Mihi-kun, you almost have the same hair color as me! Don't you like it?' and Seki said 'Aww, Chibi-san looks so much like a girl I may have to fondle him!' and then me and Mihiro proceeded to throw him into the pond of piranhas." Alicia said, soon rambling and not even realizing it. Hiei listened intently, holding back until she was finished to ask other questions.

"…'Attempts'? What kind of 'attempts'?" Hiei asked as they continued to walk, and were soon out in the shrine's courtyard under the sakura trees. Alicia stared at the sunrise, its crimson streaked with yellow, purple, blue, and light green colors. It looked like one of those…Thomas Kinkade artworks that you find on candles in those random grocery stores in the middle of no where. Hiei followed Alicia's gaze and they stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Attempts on Mana-chan and Mihiro's lives." Alicia stated. Hiei's eyes widened slightly as he turned to Alicia. He wanted to stop asking questions, but he had always been to damn curious for his own good. He wouldn't have any pride _or_ decency left when this was over.

"Why would anyone try to kill Mihiro and this 'Mana-chan' person?" Hiei asked as he stopped himself from asking a flood of questions.

"They were royalty. That is all I will tell you for now Hiei. I hope you don't tell this to anyone, or I _will_ have to take action, even if it is a little…_extreme_." Alicia replied steadily, and Hiei swore that if she had emotions, she would have had a manic gleam in her eye as she licked her sword for emphasis. Of course, she didn't really do that, but it was always possible. Like imagining what Botan would be like if she_ didn't_ have emotions. Hiei held back a shudder at the thought of the bubbly reaper becoming like Alicia after he had finally gotten a little bit used to her rabid fan girl ways. Alicia quirked an eyebrow at the fire apparition before turning to go make breakfast.

Back in the room with Kurama and Mihiro (or at least in the doorway-ish)

Kurama opened the door to the room that had been given to him for his stay at the Tsukino shrine and sighed deeply. He had run all over the temple looking for Hiei, but when he finally had found Hiei in the courtyard, he had two reasons as to why he had not confronted him. 1) He saw that Alicia and Hiei were deep in conversation and didn't want to interrupt since Hiei seemed to be enjoying it and Hiei would cut his hair if he stopped him from doing something he enjoyed and 2) When he got up the gall to ask during a pause in conversation, he had forgotten what he had been needing Hiei for. Luckily, Youko wasn't awake to laugh hysterically in the back of his mind.

Kurama sighed again as he made his way towards the bed and made to plop down on it. He froze in mid leap-plop-thing and noticed that there was a lump under the covers of his bed. Kurama raised an eyebrow and reached forward to pull back a corner of the comforter and sheets. Mihiro's ear twitched as he sleepily reached up to swat the offending hand away from the blanket. Kurama suppressed a chuckle as he let the corner drop back down.

So that's what he had forgotten. Well, he was about to drop from exhaustion and Mihiro only took up one-half of the bed, and he would probably forget what he wanted again if he went to go find Hiei. So, deciding that he was too tired to really give a shit (Yes, that was a word used in the thought process) Kurama walked over to the other side of the bed and plopped down as gently as one can plop when there is a basically half-dead kitsune on one's bed; and promptly fell into a light sleep. Of course, he did think of some things before dropping off. Oh yes, he was thinking of all the things he could do to Hiei for forgetting to do whatever it was that he was supposed to do and making Kurama have to go through all the trouble of running around a frickin' huge shrine just to find him. Kurama knew he hadn't really done anything, but hey, he had to blame his pent-up rage on _somebody_. Oh yes, not even Inari would be able to stop the hell that would be unleashed. For the first time in his life, Kurama suddenly had the urge to laugh evilly, but remembering his guest, settled down and stopped himself.

* * *

Veterinarian: You're lucky he still has a tail. I may have to have him taken from you and put up for adoption...

AKN: He's the one who tryed to cook without the help of a mature adult!

Mihiro: You're not mature...

AKN: I was talking about DDL.

Mihiro: She is when she wants to be, which is rare.

AKN: Don't make me beat you...

Veterinarian: -clears throat-

AKN: ...With my love!! Come here, come on! -strangle hold-- I mean, hug. Yeah, a hug.-

Veterinarian: If you want Youko and Mihiro to live, you may want to review...


	11. Hiei REALLY Hates Pink

Hiei's eyebrow twitched as he walked through the hallway of the house. Everyone he had come across had stared at him as if about to laugh, but stopped when he fingered the razor blade he had gotten his hands on. Hiei walked into the kitchen to find Alicia making breakfast. Hiei sat down and grabbed one of the biscuits that were part of the centerpiece of the table. Alicia turned when she heard the chair move, and she froze.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Hiei bit out. He had had enough of people giving him stupid looks, and he didn't think he could bare any from Alicia. Alicia looked at him; then leaned out the window above the sink.

"Mihiro, you're assistance is…eh…required." Alicia called. Someone called a reply back, but Hiei couldn't make out what it was. There was a loud noise; then Mihiro appeared, collapsed against the doorframe and panting as if he had been running from his mortal fear. Then Youko was standing beside him, a smirk on his face.

_That makes sense… _Hiei thought as he watched Mihiro slap Youko on the arm.

"You cheated! Using you're demon abilities to win…"

"You're just mad because you have to fulfill you're promise."

"What did you want me to help with Alicia?" Mihiro asked as politely as he could while he beat Youko with the blunt end of his scythe. Alicia sighed and shook her head.

"Can I leave?" Hiei asked, he had the feeling that he was somehow involved. Mihiro turned to look at Hiei with a cheery smile as if to greet him, but froze as the smile slowly faded from his face. Hiei quirked an eyebrow as he saw the utter look of horror on the young kitsune's face.

"Take that as a no and stay seated Hiei." Alicia said as she kicked Youko's lifeless body out of the kitchen.

"Why?" Hiei ventured, a little scared as to why everyone was acting so much weirder then usual. Alicia nodded at Mihiro who began to move his hands over one another, a circle of water appeared in the space between his hands. The water flattened out into an oval shape and then froze over. Mihiro pushed it so that it floated in the air in front of Hiei's face. That's when Hiei finally found out why everyone had been staring.

Hiei's hair had been dyed a horrid mixture of lavender and hot pink, the kind of hair color an old women with either really bad eyesight would get or an old lady who was crazy would get, with black spaces forming words.

_Finally, somebody's age has shown its true colors. Let's not forget height either._

The kitchen was very silent for what seemed like an eternity, and then the world ended. Youko had finally awoken, and had done the stupidest thing anyone could have done at that moment. Youko laughed at Hiei. Youko laughed until his voice was hoarse, and still he laughed. Hiei slowly pulled out the razor blade, and stood with the slow gracefulness of a hunter stalking his prey. Mihiro and Alicia acted quickly. Mihiro tackled Youko and dragged him off, saying something about 'Ice cream' and Alicia snatched the razor blade away and threw it into a tunnel of darkness.

"What the hell do you think you're doing onna? I must kill that damn Fox." Hiei growled out as he struggled to get past Alicia. Alicia placed the palm of her hand on Hiei's forehead. Hiei froze and raised wide eyes towards Alicia, which had 'What the hell are you going to do?' written all over them. Alicia pushed Hiei back so that he was an arm's length away from her. Hiei instinctively began swinging his fists at her, but found that he couldn't reach.

_Where is my ---damn sword!?!? _Hiei thought as he pushed against Alicia's hold. Alicia reached behind her towards the sink, and then brought the spray nozzle around her side. Hiei paused. Alicia raised the nozzle, and proceeded to drench Hiei's hair with the ice cold water. Hiei blinked his eyes, but quickly shut them to keep the water out of them. Alicia made sure to move the nozzle around as much as possible. Hiei struggled, and Alicia kept spraying for about 15 minutes until she finally loosened her hold and let Hiei go, around the same time that Hiei realized he could just step back.

"W-what the hell was that for!?" Hiei sputtered as he shook drops of water from his head. Alicia said nothing as she grabbed Mihiro's mirror and shoved it in front of Hiei's face. Hiei stared at his reflection, realizing that the dye had gotten washed out.

"Go dry off and meet me in front of the steps. We have to go to the Sengoku Judai today." Alicia said as she walked out of the kitchen. Hiei blinked; then walked out to find his room.


End file.
